


A Storm This Way Comes

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Doubt, F/M, Gen, Kitsune, M/M, Magic Stiles, More or less happy ending, Multiple Personalities, Nogitsune Stiles, Oni Demons, Pack, Poisoning, Puppy Piles, Slight betrayal, Sterek slow build, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably gave too much away in the tags!</p><p>Let the story begin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting once a week. Not sure where this is going...#3B gives me too many feels.

Stiles POV:

I didn’t feel like getting up from my warm bed, but it was only a matter of time before Dad came barging into my bedroom telling me I would be late for school if I didn’t hurry.

I lazily get up and fix my bed, not caring if the comforter was actually straight.

I drag my feet to the bathroom and wash my face.

“Common, Stiles, wake up.” I tell my reflection and walk out and into my bedroom.

I grab whatever clothes there is. I seriously needed to throw some laundry in the washer. I was running out of clothes.

Going downstairs, I can hear my Dad moving in the kitchen.

“Good Morning Son.” He tells me as I walk into the kitchen dragging my feet.

“Ugh, I hate rainy days.”

“Drive carefully. And no speeding.” He tells me as I chug down some milk.

I nod my head a couple of times and head out.

Boring school day as usual. The only thing I liked about school was lacrosse, and that would probably get cancelled.

Although, knowing Coach, he would probably make us run a few laps on the wet grass if the rain turned into a light drizzle.

But the way the sky looked, there was going to be no chance of that. It actually started pouring down harder.

I parked my Jeep in the usual spot and ran inside before getting drenched.

“Never heard of umbrellas?” Lydia asks me as she walks in hand in hand with Jackson.

I smirk at her.

“Forgot it.” I mumble to her and she smiles.

During the course of the last year, we had become friends. Which at first had caught me off guard.

Now, whenever Jackson bored her, she would actually go and hang out with me at my house.

Weird, but I was happy. I got to befriend the one girl who had been my very first crush.

“Hey, Buddy.” I tell Scott as I reach his locker.

“Hey. How was the drive?”

“Insane, but hey, got here in one piece.”

We laugh for a bit and his eyes dart away from me for a second and he blushes slightly.

“She stills has you wrapped around her little finger.” I tell him as I see Allison.

“We’re trying to just be friends.”

“Right.” I roll my eyes.

The bell rings and we go to our class.

The day seems pretty much like any other.

“So, Halloween is coming up.” Aiden says sitting with us casually during lunch.

I frown at him. I still felt uncomfortable around him and Ethan. Although, I knew they just wanted to join Scott. They needed an Alpha.

“So.” Scott answers not looking at him.

“We were thinking of using Derek’s old house and throw a Halloween party.” Ethan adds.

We both look at them in disbelief.

“What?” I manage to choke out. “ Even though Derek isn’t here, I doubt that would be a good idea. The house is practically condemned, and Chris Argent wouldn’t be too happy about it either.”

“Already spoke to Allison, says she can convince her dad?”

“Convince Argent? Good luck with that.” Isaac says joining us.

“I can manage. I think it would be a good idea, the house is already creepy looking.” Allison says sitting down.

I frown at her. I cant believe she actually agrees with them.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Scott adds.

“Why not? I think it would be fun.” They stare at each other, sort of smiling and it suddenly becomes awkward.

I clear my throat and they both blush.

“So?” Aiden asks.

“So, what?” Scott replies.

“So, do you agree?”

Scott looks around the table.

“I suppose it could be fun. We just need to be careful.”

They all smile and I frown.

‘So much for Alpha status.’ I think to myself and continue eating.

Later that day, Lydia started passing out flyers for the party.

“You’re not okay with this, are you?” She asks me as I look at the flyer.

“No. It’s just, you know, it’s Derek’s house. And he’s not here. I know he wouldn’t like it.”

She smiles but continues passing out the flyers.

By the end of the day, there are some pasted on the walls of the school.

I shake my head, and tuck the flyer Lydia had given me in my back pocket.

Somehow I end up driving to Derek’s old loft. It sort of became a routine.

Driving there almost every day, just to see if he and Cora had come back into town.

I missed both of them. A lot.

They had left without even a goodbye after the whole Darach incident, and had not heard anything from them since.

I wondered where they had gone to. Maybe New York, I knew Laura had taken Derek there after the fire, so maybe Derek took Cora there too.

I sigh as I get out of the Jeep. I make my way into the loft and look around.

Still empty. The way it has been for the last five months.

I remove my soaked sweater and place it on the table. I decide to lay on the sofa for a while and breath the place in.

It still sort of smells like Derek. But the scent is fading.

“I miss you, sour wolf.” I say out loud, knowing I was alone.

My feelings for him had intensified once he had left. I had thought it had only been a simple crush, but I had been wrong.

I loved Derek Hale. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Not that it mattered, I knew that wolf didn’t even care for me. He had made that clear, many times before.  
*  
The sound of my cell woke me up. I had fallen asleep in Derek’s loft.

“Hey, Dad…”

“Stiles, where are you?”

“Oh, um, I, well, the funny thing.. You know.. I came to the library.”

“…”

“I’ll be there shortly. Sorry Dad.”

“Alright. Dinner is in the oven. Melissa brought over some lasagna. I have to go back to work.”

“Oh, ok Dad.”

“And Stiles..”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t stay up to late.”

“I won’t.”

I grab my now semi dry sweater, and walk fast to my Jeep. I couldn’t believe I had fallen asleep, for almost three hours. That had been one power nap.

I get home and forget all about dinner. I just head up to my room and flip open my books. I had homework to do.

By the time I’m finished, it’s already ten. Time seemed to have passed in a blur and I cuss. My stomach retaliates by growling.

‘Shower first, then food.’ I think to myself and make my way to the shower.

After I’m done eating, I go back up to my room and start shutting the curtain.

Bright blue eyes greet me from the shadows. And I shiver. Peter sure was creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to all who voted for me for The Fanatic Fanfics Awards. I won 2nd place. I'm so happy you guys have enjoyed this story so much. And that you enjoy my work. Thanks again for all your support!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles uses his magic during Lacrosse practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I'm in a good mood I will give you another chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated.

A week later: 

The weather still didn’t ease up. It wasn’t raining as hard, but it was chilly and windy. 

I tighten the grip of my sweater. 

After school, we were actually having Lacrosse practice and I cussed under my breath. 

I was cold. 

I hated Coach right now. 

“Bilinski, hurry up!” He yelled at me as I was the last one out of the locker room. 

“Coming, Coach.” I yelled at him and made my way out. 

We ran three laps, which thankfully warmed me up. And I noticed I was no longer staying behind as I usually did. Now, I was actually keeping up. 

The only one left behind, was Greenburg. 

Guess the runs with the pack were doing me some good. 

“Alright, ladies, I want you all to practice shooting and working your way around the defense. We are having a game the first week of November, and I want to win!” Coach Finstock instructed. 

Danny positioned himself as goalie. 

Jackson and Ethan were the defenders. 

‘Just great. Choose the werewolves, coach.’ I thought to myself and groaned. 

Poor Greenburg fell flat on his back from Jackson’s attack. 

He groaned loudly but got up. 

“I think Jackson is having way to much fun.” I whisper to Scott who is just in front of me. 

A few of the guys are able to go past Jackson, but then Ethan practically knocks them down. 

“Common Ladies!! Is this all you’ve got! How are we supposed to win!” Coach yells. 

Scott of course is able to counter Jackson and Ethan and makes a goal. 

“That is what I’m talking about! Show them McCall!” Coach yells happily. 

Isaac does the same. 

‘Two can play it like that, you‘re a werewolf, but I‘ve got magic.’ I think and I quickly think of some runes. I now knew that I didn’t have to paint them on, I could just think of them and it would work just the same. 

“Well, what are you waiting for Bilinski!” Coach yells and I sprint. 

‘Agility, block.’ I think and I smile as I make my way around both Jackson and Ethan. 

I score. 

I turn to see Coach with a wide open mouth, and the rest are confused. 

“Nice job Bilinski!” Coach manages to say. 

“I know you cheated.” Jackson whispers and growls low, pushing me a bit with his lacrosse stick. 

His heads suddenly whips up and he growls a little. Scott is suddenly by his side. 

“Jackson..” He says and I turn around to see those bright blue eyes again. “Peter, go away.” He whispers. 

The eyes disappear, but I know he’s not gone. I can feel it in my gut. 

This was just getting weirder. What the hell was Peter doing?

Coach yells at us, and we return to our positions. 

“I don’t know how you did that, but awesome, dude.” Scott pats my back and I smile to him. 

“Thanks. I have a few surprises up my sleeve.” I tell him and we both laugh. 

“I’m sure Jackson will just love it.” Isaac says. 

“Yeah, look at him now.” Aiden adds. And for the first time, I’m actually glad he’s on our side. 

“Keep it up Stiles, and I’m sure he’ll hate you.” Isaac tells me smirking. 

I turn my gaze toward the forest, and I can see Peter’s eyes again. 

“Stop it.” I whisper really low, knowing he can hear me. 

“Stop what?” Scott asks. 

“Oh, nothing, I was talking to myself.” I lie. 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying?” 

“Shut up.” 

We continue with practice, the coldness suddenly forgotten. I have my fun with Jackson and Ethan. 

Ethan actually smiles but Jackson keeps frowning. 

We go back to the showers and I wait until everyone leaves. I was still shy in showing my body around the other guys. 

I get out of the shower and I get surprised to see that Scott, Jackson, Aiden, Isaac and Ethan are waiting for me. 

“Jeez!” I practically squeal.

They are all staring at me. 

“What?” I blush and tighten my towel. 

“Dude, why do you hide under all those loose clothes.” Ethan tells me and I blush more. 

“Shut up dude. You’ve got Danny.” I manage to say and they all laugh. 

I change as fast as I can. 

“I didn’t know you had been working out?” Scott finally breaks the silence as we walk out to the cars. 

“Well, you know, I’ve been trying to keep up with your wolfiness.” I smirk and they laugh. 

“Not bad Stilinski.” Jackson says and smirks. 

“Not you too, Jackson. You’ve got Lydia.” He only smiles and winks as he goes to his car. 

“This is why I hide.” I groan and Scott pats my back. 

“See you later, Stiles.” He tells me and leaves with Aiden, Ethan and Isaac. 

Later on we were all getting together at Scotts. 

They were going to be discussing the Halloween party as a pack. I still didn’t agree, but Scott kept telling me he needed the pack there and that I was a very big part of it. 

So I reluctantly agreed. 

I get home, finish my homework and get ready for dinner at the McCall’s. 

I was lying on my bed when I felt the breeze enter from the window. 

I sit up quickly. 

“Peter!” I practically jump out of the bed. 

“Well, hello there, Stiles.” He says casually and sits on my computer chair. 

I frown. 

“What are you doing here? And couldn’t you just use the front door?” 

“But the window is such an easy access, and I knew you were up here.” He smirks. 

“What do you want?” 

“Can’t I just come by and see my favorite pack member?” 

I raise an eyebrow. 

“Since when are you pack?” 

“Since right now. I’m going with you to that pack meeting. The Hale house is as much mine as it is Derek’s and I think my input would be valued.” 

“I don’t know, Peter, I don’t think Scott will be to overjoyed to see you. And I never agreed to go with you.” 

“You don’t have to agree. I’m still going with you.” He walks forward and I stumble back. “I see I still frighten you.” 

“Only taking precautions.” 

“You know, if I wanted to kill you, you would’ve already been dead, but I like you Stiles.” 

“Ha. Thanks.” 

We make our way downstairs and I’m glad my Dad isn’t home. 

We get in the Jeep and I head for Scott’s. 

What a surprise I was bringing to him.  
*  
We arrive at Scotts house and I’m frozen in my seat. 

Peter freaking Hale was staring at me and he was smirking. My heartbeat was going haywire. 

“Relax Stiles. It’ll be fine.” 

I just nod and manage to get out. He follows me like a puppy toward the door. 

“Please, just behave.” I tell him and open the door. 

We walk into the living room and the pack gets up. All in defensive positions, I cant figure out why, until I feel Peters hand around my arm. 

They think I’m in danger. 

“It’s okay, guys.” I tell them but my heart is beating too rapidly. 

‘Relax, relax.’ I think to myself but it’s not working. My heart seems to want to jump out of my chest. 

“It’s okay. He’s with me.” I tell them and my heart is nearly steady. 

Jackson is still baring his teeth. 

I had no idea they were all so protective of me, especially Jackson. 

“I’m not here to cause trouble. I heard you were all throwing a party, and well, it is my house too.” Peter says casually releasing my arm and sitting on a chair. 

They all look at each other and Scott finally speaks. 

“Where have you been? Where’s Derek and Cora?” 

“I’ve been here. Mostly.” He waives his arms around. 

Peter can be so dramatic. 

“As for my nephew, I believe he’s in New York with Cora.” 

I knew it! 

“Now, Scott, I know we’ve not been much of friends, but if you would allow me to stay, be part of your little pack, well, you’ll find that having me around won’t be so bad.” He actually smiles. 

Scott frowns and looks around. 

“He can be useful. He has been around longer than any of you. He can help.” I can’t believe I just said that. 

Scott’s eyes widen. But the pack slowly nods. 

“Fine. But at the first sign that your causing trouble..” Scotts eyes changed bright red.

“Yes, yes, I know. No need to get rowdy.” Peter smirks. 

He sure knew how to talk to teenagers. 

We talked about the party, and Peter instructed to have the basement closed out. 

“There is no need to have teenagers snooping around down there.” He said. 

“Okay, so it’s settled. Tomorrow after school we go and get the place fixed up.” Scott said and we all agreed. 

Melissa arrived from work with pizzas and actually blushed when she saw Peter. 

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would still react to him, although she knew who he had been and who he was. 

“Nice to see you picked up my nephews signature eye roll.” Peter whispered to me. 

“What?” 

“The eye roll. You didn’t do it before, but I’ve noticed you doing it now.” He smirked. 

I held back from responding and from rolling my eyes at him. 

On our way back to my house Peter was quiet. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off somewhere?” I asked again. 

“No. I’ll just walk. But answer me this. How is your magic coming along?” 

Damn it. He knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Sunday


	3. Chapter 3

Everything went according to plan. The house was decorated, the DJ had been contacted, food was set. Everything was turning out great. 

And yet, I felt this emptiness. I missed that one person, who I wasn’t supposed to miss. 

I arrived at the Hale house and the house was filled with people. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. 

Chris Argent was actually here, and Coach Finstock. 

“No supervision, no party.” Had been his words. 

So, here he was. Supervising the party. And although it felt a bit awkward, I was actually glad that we were all on the same team. 

At least for now, Argent would not harm the pack. 

I walked around, said hello to a few people and finally settled on the stairs. 

The top of the staircase was blocked, so no one would go upstairs. 

Lydia came and sat next to me. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You don’t look okay.” 

“I’m fine, really. Where’s Jackson?” 

“Around, I guess. Probably flirting.” 

I smile at her. 

“Wanna dance?” 

She raises her eyebrow but stands pulling me with her.   
We danced a few songs. I was actually starting to have a good time. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Jackson says behind me. 

“Not at all Jacks” I tell him unconsciously. Damn. 

He raised his eyebrow. 

“Jacks?” 

“Sorry man, it just slipped.” 

“No, I think I like it.” He smiled at me and took Lydia. 

What? Had he taken some wolfs bane or something? 

I stood there like an idiot. 

Finally after a few minutes I decided on getting some punch. 

I was barely sipping some when I see Cora. 

Cora… 

“Cora??” I say. And she smiles walking toward me. 

“Stiles. Nice party.” She says. 

“I told them not to, but nobody listens to Stiles.” 

She smirks. 

“Where’s Derek? Is he here? Did he come back too?” 

Then I hear him. 

“GET OUT! This is private property. You all have ONE minute to go!!” His nostrils are flaring. He’s giving everyone the death glare. 

“Never mind.” I tell her and start walking out with the rest of our classmates, including Coach. 

“Where are you going?” He asks as I pass by him.  
“You said to leave, so I am.” I say as I walk out. 

“Stiles.” Peter says reaching me by the Jeep.

“What?” 

“You’re pack. You don’t have to leave.” 

“But I want to leave. You know, Derek and myself don’t really get along. I’ll probably just say something dumb and he’ll kick my ass.” 

“If he tries anything against you, I’ll beat him for you.” He says and takes my keys. “You’re staying.” 

Damn him. 

I reluctantly follow him back to the house. 

The pack is shuffling from side to side. Even Chris Argent looks uncomfortable. 

“This is my house. MY house!” Derek is practically roaring the words out. “No one gave you the right…” He points to Chris, “ to allow this!” 

Chris swallows but doesn’t cower. 

“Derek.” Cora says holding her brother by the arm. 

“This is OUR home! And now, now.. Look at it! It no longer smells like home!” His words are angry but I can see the hurt in his eyes. 

I look around. 

This is exactly why I had been opposed to this. 

The house was barely smelled like Derek’s home. And I knew that it probably had lost the scent of his family. 

I was lost in thought when I hear Allison yell for her father. 

“Dad! Derek, stop!” 

I look and Derek has Chris pinned to the wall and is roaring in his face.   
I run toward him and slide myself in between them. Making Derek release Chris. 

“Stop!” I yell in his face placing my hands on his chest and he backs off.

“Stiles..” He says quietly. 

Chris slowly moves away while I’m still standing in between him and the wolf. 

“Why have you interfered?!” Derek suddenly growls at me. 

Jackson actually roars at him and stands protectively next to me. Then Scott, Aiden, Ethan and Isaac are there too. 

Derek’s eyes actually go wide at the sight of all them protecting me. 

“Touch him, and I’ll kill you.” Scott says angrily and I know he’s in Alpha mode.

Derek backs down but his eyes are still glowing red. 

“Stiles is pack. Never threaten him again.” Scott says and Derek just nods. 

I can’t take it. 

“Stop it. Leave him alone.” I tell him and move forward. 

Derek actually looks bewildered by my words. 

I walk toward the door. 

“You should actually be apologizing. I would be upset too if this had been my house. Using it without my permission. This was the only place Derek had that still felt like home. It smelled like home. Like his family. And now, well, look around. We have destroyed it. I‘m sorry Derek.” I decide to leave. 

Even though I had been upset at Derek, because he had left without a goodbye, didn’t mean I was going to stand there and not say anything. 

He deserved an apology. And I hoped he got one.   
*   
The weekend passed in a blur. I joined the pack in cleaning the Hale house. 

Derek wasn’t there. Only Cora. 

“Thanks.” She told me as we finished cleaning the kitchen. 

“For what?” 

“For standing up for Derek. I know he’s not so friendly and probably didn’t deserve you standing up for him, but I know he appreciates it. I appreciate it. I’m glad you’re pack. I’m glad I can call you my friend. You’re a good friend, Stiles.” 

I can’t keep from blushing. 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” She tells me and pushes me lightly. 

“Looks back to the way it was. It actually looks better.” Lydia says coming into the kitchen. 

She washes her hands and pats my back. 

As we leave the Hale house, I look around. 

It looked a lot better. The floor had been swept and mopped. There was no dust lingering. 

If Derek would only fix it a bit, a little restoration, this could be a great pack home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Pile ahead

Peter was still being a creeper. I would catch him from time to time outside my house. Or near the school. 

What was up with him? 

I hadn’t seen Derek and I didn’t dare to ask Cora. 

We were going out of Beacon Hills for a game. 

Scott sat with Isaac, since Isaac still had problems being in tight spaces and a bus filled with players was one of them. 

Ethan obviously sat with Danny. 

Aiden was seated with Greenburg. 

I made my way to the back of the bus. I was feeling a bit nervous. 

I was first line. First freaking line. What if I messed up? What if I couldn’t do it? What if… 

“Stilinski, calm down.” I jumped at the sound of Jackson’s voice. “I could practically hear your heartbeat inside the locker rooms.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Why are you nervous? You’re a great player.” He smirks. 

“I don’t know. It’s just you know. I’ve never really played.” 

“Yes you have. I remember that one time..” Then he frowns. 

“It wasn’t your fault Jacks.” I place my hand on his arm. I know he’s remembering the whole Kanima incident. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

“Hey, it’s all forgotten. You’re a great wolf. And that makes up for the whole other thing. Besides Jacks, it wasn’t your fault. Matt was controlling you.” 

“If only I hadn’t been so..” 

“Hey, stop it. You’re a great guy. Sure, you’re a natural jerk, an ass, you are sort of conceited, maybe a bit pushy..” 

“You can stop there Stilinski.” He pushes me playfully and smiles. 

“You’re an awesome friend.” 

“I didn’t know we were friends.” 

“We’ve always been friends.” 

He smiles and I can see a little blush forming.

“You’re okay Stiles.” 

“Just okay? Common, I’m not sexy enough for you?” 

We both laugh. 

We actually hold a nice conversation the whole trip. Jackson was actually a great guy to talk to. Who knew?   
**  
We actually won the game!

I ended up with a hurt ankle. I hoped it wasn’t broken. 

Jackson had gotten an infraction for actually breaking the other guys arm. Thankfully no suspension from school. 

“You didn’t need to do that.” I told him. 

“That jerk did it on purpose. He was trying to break your leg. I heard him talking to his team mates. So, I did what I had to do.” He told me. 

Scott, Aiden, Ethan and Isaac were all sitting near us. They took turns taking the pain away from me. 

“I guess I should be flattered. You guys all protect me.” 

They all smirked. 

We arrived to the school and I was surprised to see Derek there. 

Scott and Jackson were supporting me so I wouldn’t walk. 

“What happened?” He said looking me over. 

“A jerk tried breaking his leg, but Jackson took care of it. We’re taking him to the hospital.” Scott told him. 

He frowned and nodded. 

“I’ll take the rest of you home.” He told Isaac, Ethan and Aiden. 

“I’m taking Stiles’ Jeep.” Isaac told him and Scott handed him my bag. 

Jackson helped me get into his car. And Scott got into the backseat. 

My Dad was already at the hospital waiting for us. 

“Really, Dad, I’m fine.” I told him as he fussed over me. 

I went into X-Rays and I had a small fracture. Nothing to big. It would heal in a two weeks. But I had to wear a ankle brace. And use crutches. 

I groaned as the explained that I would have to rest my foot. I couldn’t be in Lacrosse for two weeks, I needed to rest my ankle and not apply to much pressure. 

“Thanks Doc.” My Dad told him. 

He handed me the crutches and I reluctantly took them. 

“Nice.” Scott and Jackson said in unison. 

“Boys, I expect you both to make sure he gets home safely. I have to get back to work.” He told them. “If you need anything just call me.” He told me. 

“Sure thing Dad.” 

I got into Jackson’s car and Scott took my crutches. 

“This is lame. My life sucks.” I mumbled and both wolves just laughed.   
They dropped me off at my house and took off. 

“How the hell am I supposed to get upstairs now?” I talked to myself. 

‘A little pressure won’t do any harm.’ I said and threw the crutches one by one upstairs. 

They landed with a soft thud on the floor upstairs. 

“Okay.. Ow.” I said as I stepped down on my foot. “Alright, I can do this.” 

I sat down on the steps. I pulled my weight up with my arms. 

“Okay, this is just ridiculous.”

“Let me help you.” I almost jumped out of my skin. 

“Jeez, Peter, you need to stop doing that..” He helped me up in one swift move. He positioned himself so I wouldn’t need to step on my foot. 

He let go of me once I was sitting on the bed. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him. 

“I heard of your little accident. I came to make sure you were alright.” 

“Uh, thank you? But I’m fine. I will be fine soon enough.” 

“You know, sometimes magic isn’t the answer to everything.” 

“Who said anything about magic?” 

“I’ve come to know you Stiles. And let me tell you, healing yourself can come with a price. Just let your body heal itself.” 

“Says the guy who resurrected himself.” 

“That is why I’m telling you.” 

We stared at each other for a moment. 

“Fine. I won’t do it.”   
**  
For two weeks, the pack helped me with simple things, like carry my backpack, drive me to school, help me up the stairs. 

Peter checked on me every day. Which was weird. I wasn’t used to it yet. 

And I probably would never get used to it. 

Derek would ask how I was doing from time to time, but we never really talked. 

During Lacrosse practice, I would only give pointers to Coach, and he would take my advice. 

Finally, after those two long weeks, I was able to walk without the crutches. I still had to use the ankle brace, but at least I was able to drive myself and carry my own things. 

I was still unable to play Lacrosse, but I could start jogging again. 

“Your ankle looks better, but it still needs to finish healing.” The Doctor had told me and my Dad. 

“Finally.” Jackson said once I arrived at Scotts house. I hadn’t been able to join them for anything pack related since they were afraid of hurting me. 

Everyone was happy to see me there. Even Derek seemed to be smiling. 

“Puppy pile?” I said laughing and they all nodded. 

We go up the stairs to Scotts bedroom. Slowly we all get on the bed. I end up being in the middle of the pile, as always. All the wolves touching me somehow. 

Scott is ‘spooning me?’ I don’t know it that’s the correct term, because I’m sure that’s Peters hand on my waist. So he must be behind Scott. I’m somehow on Derek’s arm. But in front of me is Isaac, and I’m sure Aiden and Ethan are the one’s grabbing my feet. Cora is caressing my hair, so she must be the one laying across me. 

The warmth fills me and I close my eyes. I wonder where Allison and Lydia are.

But I end up falling asleep before I can ask.   
*  
I shift slowly and cuddle next to whoever is there. They tighten their hold on me and it feels good. 

I breath in and I know who it is. Derek. 

I was being cuddled by Derek. 

The warmth is gone, so I’m sure the pack has already gone downstairs. 

He’s actually holding me. I’m on his chest and his arms are around me. Almost protectively, and it feels good. 

So many nights had I dreamt of this. 

Wait, wait. Get a hold of yourself Stilinski. This was just a puppy pile. Nothing more. 

We both probably fell deeply asleep and the rest just took off. 

Yes, that’s it. This means nothing.

“Stiles, are you alright?” He suddenly asks. “Your heartbeat has increased.” 

“I’m fine. Sorry if I woke you.” 

“I was already awake.” 

We’re quiet for a while. He slowly releases me and I feel like whining. 

He gets up and actually freaking smiles. My heart skips a beat. 

Damn it. 

He just smirks and walks out. Leaving me there like an idiot. 

I finally make my way downstairs and the pack is already having dinner. 

“Uh, Scottie, you know I love you bro, but I can do without the drooling.” I say turning so he could see the drying patch of drool near my shoulder. 

The pack smirks and he blushes. 

“Sorry man. It’s just you’re so soft and cuddly.” He tells me and now I’m blushing. 

“Here you go Stiles, I put some spaghetti aside for you and breadsticks.” Lydia tells me and hands me the plate. 

“Thanks Lyds.” I tell her and smile. “This is why you’re my favorite.” 

“Now I’m hurt.” Peter says sarcastically and the pack stares at him.

“What? I’ve been taking care of him for the past month and he still favorites Lydia over me.” 

“That’s only because you’re a creeper.” Jackson tells him frowning. 

They all laugh and Peter just brushes it off. 

“Even though the town has been quiet, I think we should start doing rounds, just to be on the safe side.” Derek tells the pack and they all nod. 

“I can go with you tonight and you can teach me what to look for.” Scott tells him. 

“And we should start training.” Peter adds. 

“We can do that every day after school.” Jackson says. 

We all agree and Allison says her father has been doing visual rounds of the town. And so far it looks likes nothing has come to Beacon Hills.

Derek is the first to leave, followed by the rest of the pack. 

“I need to tell you something.” I tell Scott once we’re alone. 

“Okay.” 

“I’ve started developing my magic. And I can help the pack a lot more.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael McCall makes an apperance. 
> 
> Stiles practices his magic with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its Friday, but I had some time and decided to give you guys this Chapter:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

I arrive at the Sheriffs station with lunch for my Dad. 

I’m surprised to see Scott’s Dad in there with him. 

Why was he here? 

“Nice of you to join us Stilinski.” He tells me. 

“Leave him out of this.” My Dad says. 

“He seems to be around whenever something happens around here, so I think it’s ok for me to speak to him.” 

“What’s going on here?” I ask. 

“It seems the Sheriff has many unsolved cases, so I’ve been sent here to try to resolve the issue.” 

I roll my eyes at him. 

“And you think you can resolve all this but you are able to ignore the hurt you have caused Scott?” 

Agent McCall actually is taken aback by what I just told him. 

“That is a family matter.” 

“Scott is my brother. And I won’t let you hurt him, not again.” 

McCall actually looks uncomfortable and leaves. He slams the door. 

“Stiles.” My Dad tells me. 

“It’s true. He thinks he’s some big shot just because he works for the FBI. But we all know who he is. He abandoned his wife and child. He’s not that great.” 

My Dad smiles. 

“Lunch.” I tell him and hand him the bag. 

He looks inside and frowns. 

“Veggie burger. But I’ll share some fries. I’m in a good mood.” I tell him and he smiles.  
*  
The pack had decided on doing training at the Hale house. It had more space than Scotts backyard. 

I drive to the Hale house. 

I still felt a bit out of place, but I was pack. 

I was pack. And I smiled. 

The pups were all lined up in front of the house when I arrived. 

Scott and Derek were standing in front of them. 

“What’s going on?” I ask Lydia who is standing by the porch. 

“I’m not sure. They’ve been doing that for the past ten minutes.” 

“It’s like a staring game.” Allison joins us. 

“You three, get over here.” Derek tells us and we go and stand with the pack. 

“We are pack. We should always protect one another, always be together. And we should feel when one of us is in danger. Especially our humans.” Derek says. 

The staring continues. And now I’ve noticed that all the werewolves had been standing tightly together. Arms touching each other. 

We were pushed closer to them by Scott. 

“This is sort of like the puppy pile. All of us connected as one.” He tells us and stands next to me. Derek is next to him. 

“Alright, lets go for a run. Get our training started.” I can tell that Derek had taken the role of Alpha. 

He starts the run and we all follow him.  
We run together, no one staying behind. It’s an easy pace to keep up to. 

“We should do a sort of game. Like hide and seek.” Allison says as we sit on the porch. 

“A tracking game.” Scott adds. 

“Yes.” 

Derek nods. 

“So how should we do this?” Lydia adds. 

“I think it would be good if the three of you go out and hide. Then see if we can find you.” Derek tells her. 

The others smile and nod. 

They are all instructed to go inside. 

“I’ll make things interesting for you guys.” I tell Scott and he smiles. 

Lydia, Allison and myself walk out to the forest. 

I start marking a few trees. 

“What is that?” Allison asks. 

“A soundless rune.” Lydia says and I nod. 

“Choose a tree and hide.” I tell them and they smile. “They won’t be able to pick up our heartbeats, so they have to go by scent.” 

I walk a few more steps into the forest away from the girls.

I throw my sweater away from me, hopefully leading the pack somewhere else. 

There is a tree I had seen before, it had a hollow area in it where I could fit into. 

Drawing the rune on it I get in and cover myself with leaves and grass.

I recognize Scott’s howl and I know the pack is out and looking for us. 

“Stiles, this isn’t funny man!” Isaac calls out and I suppress the giggle. 

He found my sweater. I was sure. 

“Got Lydia!” Jackson yells. 

“Found Allison!” Aiden screams. 

Now, it was just me. I remain still. 

I can hear the shuffling around the tree and I’m almost positive they’ll pull me out soon. 

“Stiles!” Scott calls out in a panic whine. 

“Stiles!” Cora is next. 

“Stilinski, this isn’t funny!” Jackson calls out and I know he’s upset. 

I hold my breath.

‘Common guys. Find me.’ I think to myself. 

The footsteps fade and I know they’re running around the forest looking for me. I can make out Aidens voice in the distance. 

Suddenly someone pulls me out by my legs. 

“Nice job. But I can pick up your scent anywhere.” Peter tells me smirking looking down at me. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that!” Scott tells me and pulls me into a hug. 

“I thought out of everyone you would have found me. Sort of disappointed, Scottie.” 

He helps me stand and frowns. 

“Sorry Man. Peter and Derek were quicker.” 

“Alright.” Derek clears his throat, “ Let’s all go back to the house.” 

“This was fun. We should do it more often.” Lydia tells me smiling.

I smile back to her. 

Once we reach the house, Scott and Derek begin the more physical training. 

Allison practices her crossbow with Lydia. 

“Do you think that thing you did at Lacrosse practice will affect Derek or Peter?” Scott asks. 

I see how easy Derek and Peter throw Cora, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson. 

“I don’t know. Did you want me to try?” 

He nods. 

“Derek, can Stiles try?” 

He nods and I swallow hard. 

“Thanks buddy.” I say as I walk forward. Peter is smirking. 

I need to tackle them down and pin them to the floor. 

‘Strength, speed, block.’ I can feel the power surging through me and I run. 

Peter growls and attacks, Derek follows. 

I’m able to push Peter into Derek and tackle them down. I pin them both down. 

“How was that?” I ask getting up. 

“Amazing!!” The pack hollers and cheers. 

“I told you he was stronger.” I hear Peter tell Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack surprises Stiles with an unexpected sleep over.

The weekend had gotten here quickly. 

“Hey, Scott..” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you alright, I mean your Dad is back in town.” 

Scott was sleeping over at my house. He didn’t want to spend to much time near his father. 

“Scott?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” 

“You can talk to me bro.” 

“I’m angry, Stiles. Why did he have to come here? If someone really did need to come and do all this research and stuff, couldn’t they send someone else. Why him? Out of all the agents there is, why him? And now, he‘s like staying at the house. He‘s using the spare bedroom like he owns the place.” 

“I know man. It sucks. And I’m sorry.” I turn and hug him. 

He was more than just my Alpha. He was my brother. He snuggled closer to me. 

“Thank you Stiles.” 

Sometime during the night the window opened. 

“Isaac?” Scott says as he recognizes the scent. 

“Um, can I crash with you guys?” He says and I see his eyes are watery. 

“Sure man.” I say and make room for him. He snuggles in between Scott and myself. 

I was sure he had another nightmare. I patted his curly hair and soon he was asleep. 

Not even five minutes later, Jackson comes in through the window.  
“Come here Jacks.” I tell him and he snuggles close behind me. 

I ended up with three werewolves sleeping with me. Which was cozy. I was nice and warm. 

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed I was practically covered with werewolves. 

“What the..” I said trying to move a bit. 

“Five more minutes.” I recognized Derek’s voice. 

“Just five more minutes.” Jackson whispered in my ear and tightened his hold on me. 

“Make that ten minutes.” Peter says somewhere. 

“Will all of you shut up.” Cora responds. 

Okay. I had just had a sleepover with all the werewolves. How did this happen? 

Isaac shifted in front of me, cuddling closer to Scott. But I still couldn’t tell who and who was laying across us. Or near our heads. 

If my Dad came in here, it would be weird. Although he already knew about the werewolves, but a bed filled with them. I don’t know how he would take it. 

Finally the pressure on my feet was gone as one by one, the wolves started getting up. 

“Okay, anyone mind telling me how it is that you all came here last night?” I ask as my pack shifted from foot to foot. 

“I’m guessing none of us could sleep. The full moon is in a few days. We were all restless, and well, you’re our human.” Cora tells me. 

“But I’m not the only human, there’s Allison and Lydia.” 

“Lydia isn’t human, she’s a banshee. And well, I doubt Chris Argent would welcome us into his home.” Peter said sarcastically. 

“If you don’t want us here, we understand.” Isaac said sadly. 

“No, no. I’m not saying that. I love all you guys. You’re my pups. It’s just it took me by surprise.” 

Derek’s eyes went wide. 

“What did you say?” 

“What?” 

“You just claimed yourself as Pack Mom calling us your pups.” Peter smirked. 

“Oh, sorry.. I didn’t mean.. I mean.. Wow, I..” 

“It’s okay Stiles. I think we all see you that way. You protect us the way a Pack Mom would. You care for us. So, the title suits you.” Scott told me and wrapped his arm around me. 

The pack all hugged me. 

One by one they left. 

“I’ll see you later buddy.” Scott said and opted to use the front door. 

‘Wait, what just happened?’ I decided to leave it alone and get ready for the day.  
*  
“Mr. Stilinski, I need to speak with you.” Deaton told me over the phone. 

“What’s going on?” 

“We need to discuss some things, it would be best if you came over to the clinic.” 

“Alright. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” 

I drive slowly toward the clinic. What on earth would Deaton possibly want with me. He’s always so cryptic, never actually saying anything straight forward. Always more like a riddle.  
I arrive and make my way inside. 

“Dr. Deaton?” I say as I step in. “Deaton?” 

The place is quiet and I get chills. 

“Alan?” I say again. 

The place is extremely quiet. Not even the animals are making any noise. 

I step into the back office. 

Deaton is on the floor, with blood trickling down his face. 

“Dr?” I say checking his pulse. He‘s still alive. I take my phone out. 

“Nice of you to join us.” A voice says behind me. 

“Stiles.. Run..” Deaton says weakly. 

I turn rapidly and there is a tall man, dressed in all black. 

“Who are you?” I manage to say, keeping myself calm. 

“I’ve heard so much about you, Mr. Stilinski. The spark.” He starts moving forward. 

He’s wearing dark glasses, and I’m unable to see his eyes. 

“Stay away from him.” Deaton gets up slowly and stands in front of me. 

“Now, now Alan.” 

The man pushes him and Deaton falls to the ground. 

“What do you want?” I manage to choke out. 

“I want you.” He says evilly and I’m frozen in place. 

All I feel is something cold creep up on me, and I fall to ground. My head is spinning and it hurts. 

“Stiles?”  
Scott POV: 

“Scottie, something has happened to Deaton. I’m not sure what. I’ve brought him to the hospital.” Stiles tells me over the phone. 

I drive over to the hospital. 

“How is he?” I ask my Mom. 

“He’s got a serious injury on his head. He’s lost a lot of blood. Whatever attacked him, it wasn’t human.” She whispers the last part. 

She shows me his arm, which is marked with some kind of symbol. 

“I don’t know what that is.” I tell her. “Stiles?” 

“I’ve never seen anything like it, I know it’s not a rune. But I’ll do some research.” He tells me. 

“Will he wake up soon?” I ask my Mom. 

“The doctors have checked him, but he seems to just be sleeping. Almost like a coma.” 

“Call me if anything changes.” I tell her and I leave with Stiles following me. “What were you doing at the clinic?” 

“He called me, said he wanted to talk to me. When I got there, that’s how I found him. He was lying on the ground unconscious.” 

“I’m calling a pack meeting. Whatever attacked him, it wasn’t human.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you there. I’ll try to do some quick research on that mark he has. Your Mom called my Dad. He‘s going to the clinic and check things out. You know, since Deaton got hurt and your Dad will probably want to know what happened to him.” 

I nod at him and decide to go back to the clinic. 

Deaton made sure to fix this place up so nothing supernatural could cross it. 

What could have gone wrong?

I go around back. Nothing seemed out of place. 

The place didn’t have any unnatural scent. 

I can see the Deaton’s blood still on the floor. 

“Anything?” Sheriff Stilinski asks me as he comes in. 

“No. That’s the thing. I can pick up Stiles’ scent since he was here, and Dr. Deaton’s but nothing else.” 

The Sheriff wipes his face. 

“This is going to be one of those unsolved cases.” He whispers knowing I can hear him. 

“I’ll try my best and find some more. I’ll also try to keep my Dad away from you.” 

“Thanks Scott.” 

I walk around the clinic. Nothing seems to be missing or taken. 

I go back to my house and wait for the pack. 

They soon arrive except for Stiles. 

“Did you not call Stiles?” Derek asks me. 

“He’s doing some research.” 

“What happened?” Peter asks. 

I explained what I knew, and my concern. 

“Deaton was attacked? Why?” Isaac asks. 

“Because he’s an emissary, I think that‘s the most logical answer.” Allison responds. 

“Possibly, but what attacked him?” Jackson asked. 

“I don’t know. I went there shortly after I left the hospital, and there were no scents, no marks. Nothing. I couldn’t pick up a different scent.” I told them and they all shifted uncomfortably. 

“It is a rune. A very ancient one, it’s a blocking rune, but it’s purpose is to keep someone quiet. Making them sleep for whatever amount they want.” Stiles says suddenly coming in. 

“Can you counter it?” 

He shakes his head. 

“I don’t know how.” 

“Will he be okay?” Lydia asks. 

“Unless the person who put it there wishes to have Deaton die.” Stiles tells her and she shivers. “The rune is ancient, it seems that whomever put it there also added this,” He shows us a picture of the blocking rune, but it has a swirl going through it, “This enables the person who put it there, to have to rune change. It’s some powerful stuff.”

“Okay, but why? Why attack Deaton, Allison says it’s because he’s an emissary, he knows stuff, right? So, what is this thing looking for?” Ethan asks. 

Stiles shrugs and looks to me. 

“Whatever attacked Deaton, didn’t take anything. I don’t know what it wants.” I tell the pack and I can tell the tension grew. 

They are all shifting in their seats. 

“We need to keep a watch out on the town. We don’t know what we’re dealing with.” Derek says and everyone agrees. 

The meeting ends and they all leave. 

Stiles stays behind. 

“I’ll try and do more research on the runes. We need to find a way to wake up Deaton.” 

“Thanks Stiles.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since last night episode trully confused me I'm giving you guys another Ch.  
> Also, looks like I'm nearing the end of this story so I might be able to dowdownload on a much frequent basis.Thanks to everyone who is reading!!  
> Enjoy!

Scott POV: 

Monday comes along and Deaton is still in the coma state. 

The Sherriff couldn’t find any weapon or any clues as to what happened to Dr. Deaton. 

My father was being unhelpful as usual. And I was beginning to hate him even more. 

“Scott, I think you better get to Jackson’s. Now.” Aiden tells me panicking over the phone. 

I drive over to Jackson’s and the pack is already there. 

I get in and they’re holding Jackson. He’s sitting in a corner. 

“He won’t move.” Peter tells me. 

Stiles comes in and rushes toward Jackson. He’s panicking. I can see it. 

“Jacks’?” He starts petting his hair and Jackson whimpers and moves into Stiles’ chest. 

“They attacked me. I couldn’t see them. They were wearing masks.” 

“Who did?” Derek asked him. 

“Black figures with yellow eyes.” Jackson whimpered scared and snuggled closer to Stiles. 

Stiles looked up at all of us. 

“Do you think those things attacked Deaton to get to you guys?” 

“Maybe.” I tell him. “We need to be more careful now.” 

A few moments later, Jackson finally got up. 

“I’ll stay with him. I don’t think he should go to school.” Stiles tells us. 

“No, you need to go to school too. We’ll stay with him.” Derek tells him. 

“Fine. Call me if you need anything, okay Jacks” 

Jackson nods and sits on the sofa. Peter goes and sits next to him. 

We all go to school. 

“I’m Mr. Yukimura. I’ll be your new history teacher. And that is my daughter, Kira.” He points to the back of the class and we all turn. 

The girl sitting behind Isaac blushes and puts her head down.

There is something about her. I can feel it. She’s different. 

I push it away and focus on the class. 

The teacher asks Stiles to read a chapter in front of class. 

Stiles looks pale all of a sudden. He grips the stand. And looks around. 

“Stiles?” I say getting up. “I’ll take him to the nurse.” I tell the teacher and nod to Isaac to stay there. 

We go into the restroom. 

“Stiles, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t.. I.. Scott…” He’s panting and saying a bunch of things at the same time. 

“Stiles, is this a panic attack? What do I do?” 

He’s beginning to sweat and looking even more pale. He’s shivering looking into the mirror. 

He suddenly slumps to the ground. 

“I cant breath.” He whispers. 

“Slow breaths Stiles.” I say and place a hand on his chest. “Take slow breaths.” 

His eyes are filled with tears. He’s frightened. 

“There was something in the classroom. I could feel it.” He manages to say and I think back to Kira and Mr. Yukimura. 

I grab some paper towels and wipe his forehead. 

“Are you okay to walk? I think its best if you lie down. Let me take you to the nurse.” 

He nods and I help him get up. 

He’s still a bit shaky but I help him walk toward the nurses office. 

“I think he was having a panic attack.” I tell the nurse and leave him there. “I’ll check on you in a bit, okay buddy.” 

Stiles nods and lays down. 

“Okay honey, take small breaths.” I hear the nurse tell him as I step out and go back to the classroom. 

The bell rings as I step back into the classroom to grab my backpack and Stiles’. 

“Is he alright?” Isaac whispers and I can see the concern on his face. 

“Yes. He was having a panic attack.” 

“What triggered it?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Hey, is your friend okay?” Kira asks nearing us. 

“Yeah. He’s fine.” I tell her and she leaves. “We have to keep on eye on her.” I whisper to Isaac and he nods. 

“Mr. McCall, here are the homework assignments for you and Mr. Stilinski.” Mr. Yukimura tells me and I take the papers. 

Isaac and myself walk to our next class. I drop him off at his classroom and I walk toward mine.  
Finally during lunch time, Stiles joins us. He looks a lot better. 

“Hey.” He says sitting down. 

I hand him his backpack. 

“Where’s Isaac?” He asks looking around the table. 

Suddenly I hear the whimpers. I get up rapidly. 

“Isaac is in trouble.” I tell them and they follow me. 

We get to the bathrooms and Allison, Cora and Lydia wait outside.

We find Isaac in a corner whimpering. 

Stiles immediately goes to him. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

“Things, dark things.. yellow eyes..” Isaac whimpers against his chest. 

I growl low and Aiden and Ethan do the same. 

We all start scenting the place but we can’t pick up anything.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Stiles says angrily. He then checks behind Isaac’s ear. “Call Derek.” 

“What? Why?” 

“They’ve marked Isaac. They need to check if Jackson is marked too.” he says angrily. 

I call Derek and tell him what just happened. He tells me that Jackson is marked with what appears to be a backward 5. 

“He is. Same mark.” I tell Stiles. 

He gets up angrily. 

“We need to figure out what the hell is going on!” 

Isaac stands next to him. 

“They are attacking the pack. Why?” Ethan asks. 

“I wish I knew.” I tell them. 

We walk out and tell the girls. 

“I think you should be okay.” He tells Allison and Lydia, “Seems they’re only attacking the wolves.” 

We go back to finish our day of school. Cora heads home after. 

Isaac is still nervous, but he’s refused to go with Cora. 

We continue with Lacrosse at the end of the day. The day is cold and it looks like it might start raining at any given moment. 

“Where’s Aiden?” I ask Ethan who is currently talking with Danny. 

“You know..” He makes gestures toward the school. “He’s with Lydia.” 

I roll my eyes. Only they would think to have sex on school grounds and with everything going on. 

Stiles smirks. 

Mid way during Lacrosse practice, I hear Aiden. And the sound he’s currently making isn’t from pleasure. 

Ethan looks toward me wanting to run. 

“No. Coach will become suspicious. Wait for me here.” I tell him. 

I see Isaac become still on the field, but Stiles nudges him a bit. 

While Coach is busy calling out moves, I make my way back to the school. 

I find them in Coaches office. They are both lying on the floor and Lydia is shaking. 

“It’s ok.” I tell her.

“They took my scream. I couldn’t scream.” she whispers crying. 

I move toward Aiden. 

They both had been marked. 

“Damn it.” I say and wait for them to recover. 

Finally after a few minutes they start getting up. 

“Wait for me at my house. We need to figure this out quick.” I tell them and they both leave. 

I go back to the gym. By now practice had ended, and thankfully, Coach hadn’t noticed I had been gone. 

“Aiden and Lydia were attacked.” I tell Stiles, Isaac and Ethan. 

“Lydia?” Ethan asks. 

“She’s a banshee.” Stiles answers. “So, they’re attacking anything supernatural.” He looks frustrated and tired. 

“Are you okay? You’re looking a bit pale.” Isaac asks him. 

“Yeah. It’s just with all of this. I haven’t really been sleeping well.” 

“I think you should go home and get some rest.” I tell him. 

“No. I need to figure this out. Deaton is out cold, and I’m the only one that can probably stop these things!” 

“Stiles, try to relax. We’ll figure this out as a pack.” 

“Relax. Yeah, right Scottie. The pack is getting attacked, and you want me to relax..” His hands start shaking and his heart is beating wildly. 

“You know, let me take you to my mom. She’ll help with the panic attacks.” 

“I think you’re right. I’ll go myself. Don’t worry.” He tells me and walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOGISTUNE AHEAD!

Derek POV: 

Scott text me letting me know that Aiden and Lydia had been attacked. 

We were to meet back at his house for a meeting. We go and pick up Cora from the loft. 

Peter looks uncomfortable. 

“What is it?” She asks. 

“They are only attacking the supernatural, right?” He asks.

“Yes.” I tell him. 

“So, I’ve been thinking, what if they’re not attacking. What if they’re looking for something or someone?” 

“What?” 

“They haven’t killed any of the ones they have marked. So, it only raises the question. Either, what are they waiting for, or what are they looking for.” 

He had a good point. Cora is only wide eyed in the back seat. 

We arrive first to Scotts house. He always leaves his bedroom window open so any of the pack can go in. 

We jump up and go through it. 

Suddenly it becomes eerily cold and dark. 

“Derek..” Peter says and clutches my arm pulling me back. Cora does the same. 

I shift and they do the same. We growl at the shadows looming toward us, but they only move faster. 

We are pinned to the wall and the next thing we know we are on the floor gasping for air. 

“What were those things?” I ask Peter.

“Demons.” 

Cora is whimpering on the floor and Scott comes in quickly. 

“Damn it!!” He roars. 

“They got marked, didn’t they.” Lydia says sadly. 

He only nods. 

We all move downstairs. 

I notice that Stiles isn’t there. 

“Where’s Stiles?” I ask. 

“I sent him to the hospital. He kept getting panic attacks throughout the day.” 

“Poor kid. The stress he must be feeling.” Peter answers. “I think I know what those things are.” 

“What are they?” Lydia says stressed. 

“Demons.” 

“Demons!” The rest answer in unison. 

“How do we get rid of them?” Scott asks. 

“That, I’m not sure. But I bet Stiles could. He is the spark after all.” 

I get up quickly. 

“He’s the spark! He’s going to get attacked!” 

We all get out of the house rapidly and drive toward the hospital. 

“Damn it! Why didn’t I think of that. They want him.” Scott said in the car. 

We arrive to the hospital and we try to scent him out, but with all the chemicals they use here, it’s hard to pinpoint. 

I can pick up his heart beat in a second. While the others are scrambling around, I run toward the elevator. 

He’s on the third floor, I’m sure. 

I can pick up his heart beating rapidly. He’s afraid. 

“Please, please.” I mutter, upset that the elevator is taking long. 

Finally the door opens and I run down the corridor. I pick up his scent once I reach the last double doors. 

“Stiles?” He’s kneeling in the middle of the room, and looking down. 

“Derek?” He turns and runs toward me. I embrace him in a hug and he’s whimpering into my chest. “They just stood there, looking at me. Then they were gone.” 

I check him thoroughly. Behind his ear he has the same mark we all do. 

“What do they want?” He cries and I hold him tightly. 

“I don’t know.” 

We stand there for a while. With me just holding him. 

I had the need to protect him. I had no idea seeing him like this affected me so much. 

As I stood there, holding Stiles, I heard Ethan whimpering. 

“I think Ethan just got attacked.” I tell Stiles and he freezes. 

“Derek, you got marked?” He says moving away from me and looking behind my ear. 

“Yeah.”

He frowns and moves toward the exit. 

“Stiles?” 

“We have to get rid of those things. I’m not liking this. I think they are marking us for something else.” He frowns at me more and rolls his eyes. “Something more dangerous is coming. I think they are marking us in the order we will be killed.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He nods and walks out. I follow him. 

“Stiles!” Scott runs and hugs Stiles. 

I have the urge to growl at him and pull Stiles toward me. But I shove that down. 

‘Mine.’ My wolf screams at me. 

“I’m fine, dude.” Stiles pushes Scott a bit. “Can’t breath.” 

I take Stiles’ arm and pull him toward me. He looks at me but doesn’t say anything. 

Scott let’s go when I pull on Stiles. 

“Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?” Scott presses. 

“Where’s Ethan?” Stiles asks. 

“They are waiting for us outside. He was also just attacked.” 

We walk outside and Ethan is sitting on a bench. 

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks him and Ethan nods. 

I feel something warm in my chest. Stiles would worry about the pack first before concerning about himself. 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to fix this.” He tells all of us. 

“How?” Lydia asks. 

“I’m the spark remember.” He smiles but I cant help and frown. 

“Don’t worry Sourwolf. I’ll be fine.” He tells me and nudges my arm. “We’ll all be fine.” 

“I’m sure Stiles can manage.” Peter says and I frown deeper. 

“Thanks zombie wolf.” Stiles actually winks at him and I can’t help the growl that escapes me. 

The pack looks at me and Stiles and back again. But none of them say anything. 

“I’m going back to my house. I need to finish the research I had started on these things.” Stiles says. 

“They are demons. I’m not sure exactly what it is that they want.” Peter tells him. 

“Demons.. Well, figures.” 

The pack looks at him. 

“I think they are marking us for a purpose. I think something more darker is coming. I think that it will kill us in the order we were marked. But don’t worry. I’m not going to let it touch any of you.” 

With that he walks away. 

“Is he right?” Ethan asks. 

“Has he ever been wrong.” It was more a statement than a question. 

We all go back to our homes. 

It was going to be a long night. 

“Do you want me to look after him?” Peter asks me as we get into the car. 

“Yes.” I simply say frowning. 

I couldn’t tell him just yet. I couldn’t tell him that he was my mate. That he had always been my mate. Even after everything I had done to deny it, in the end I knew Stiles was my mate.

Stiles POV: (Going back to where he arrives at the hospital) 

I arrive at the hospital. I feel another panic attack creeping up on me. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Melissa asks me. 

“No. I’m not.” I start shaking. ‘You’re fine. Let me help you.’ The voice in my head says. “No.” 

“Honey, come here.” 

‘Don’t worry Stiles. It’ll be fine.’ The voice says again. 

I sit on the bed. Melissa goes over the routine and I explain about the panic attacks and that I haven’t been able to sleep. 

“I’m worried, about the pack.” I whisper to her. 

“Scott told me something, but he won’t tell me a lot.” 

She pulls out a needle. 

“Do you trust me?” She asks. 

“When you’re not holding a needle.” I try to smile. 

“It’s a sedative. You just need some rest.” She tells me and I can feel the liquid as it goes into my system. 

“How long.. Oh.. Okay.” I say and she helps me lie down. 

“Just rest. You’ll feel much better afterward.” 

‘Rest my baby boy. Mommy is here to watch over you.’ 

“Thanks mom.” I let the darkness creep up on me. 

{ I can feel the Demons are close. Those Oni are here to destroy me. But I won’t give them the chance. I have to destroy the Kitsune before she figures out how to use her powers. 

I decide to leave this hospital. As long as the human boy, the spark was asleep, I could use his body as I pleased.   
I reach the end of the hallway when the Oni surround me. 

It tries to check me. Boy, was it in for a surprise. Having the spark to use, I was stronger. 

I take its hand and pull out its core. I turn to the other two. They attack, but I’m so much stronger. 

“You’ll never have me.” I say to the last one and kill it. Stiles has woken up and is frightened. 

‘No, no.. No.. What? What happened?’ He says.

He falls to his knees as he fights me. 

‘Oh, Stiles, together we are stronger.’ 

He stares at his hands where he still holds the firefly. 

I can feel a werewolf approach. I place the mark on Stiles. They couldn’t know about me. 

‘Please, don’t hurt him.’ Stiles tells me. 

‘I don’t understand you just yet. You’re afraid of him, but you also love him.’ 

“Stiles?” The wolf calls. 

“Derek?” I let a bit of Stiles come through. He runs toward the wolf and the were hugs him. “They just stood there, looking at me. Then they were gone.” 

He checks and sees the mark. 

I can sense that he is truly worried for this boy.

‘Ahh, Stiles. He loves you.’ 

‘Please, don’t hurt my pack.’ 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t.’ 

Derek tells me that Ethan has just been attacked. 

Damn those things! I tense. I had to get rid of them soon. 

I walk toward the exit. 

Derek questions and I only answer with the truth. 

“We have to get rid of those things. I’m not liking this. I think they are marking us for something else.” He frowns at me more and rolls his eyes. “Something more dangerous is coming. I think they are marking us in the order we will be killed.” 

He looks upset and follows me out. 

I’m surprised when Scott embraces me. I had rarely been around him. Truly I had thought he would discover me first, guess I was wrong. 

Derek pulls me out of the embrace. 

‘Someone is jealous.’ 

‘Shut up!’ Stiles is getting angry. 

We get out of the hospital and Stiles runs over to Ethan. He was beginning to take over. I push him back again. 

I explain to his pack about the research and things Stiles would normally say. 

The Uncle actually knew something. 

‘He’s cute.’ 

‘Stop it!’ 

Then I finally leave. 

I needed to find a way to make the Kitsune take the blame for all of this. 

Once we get to his home, Stiles fights me.} 

I walk over to the mirror. 

“I will get rid of you.” I say to the reflection. 

‘I’ll leave you alone after I finish what I came here to do.’ The demon told me. 

“Why me?” 

‘Because Stiles, you are the spark. You are magic. You’re more powerful than you think. And I need you.’ 

I frown at my reflection. Black eyes stare at me suddenly. I jump back. 

‘Don’t be afraid of me Stiles. I won’t hurt you. At least not now.’ 

I grab my bat and break the mirror. 

“Stiles? Stiles are you alright?” My Dad knocks hard on the door. 

“Yeah, Dad.” I say and open the door. 

“I heard glass shattering.” He looks around the room. 

“I was playing with my bat and I hit the mirror. I’m cleaning it up right now.” 

“How do you feel? Melissa told me you weren’t getting enough sleep. And that you’ve been having panic attacks?” 

“I’m fine, Dad. Really.” 

“Stiles..” 

“I’m fine.” I walk past him and downstairs. I grab the broom. 

Going back into my room my Dad is sitting on my bed. 

“Dad, really, I’m fine.” I sit next to him. “How are you? We haven’t really talked. Is Agent McCall giving you trouble?” 

“Of course he is. The man is trying to end my career.” 

“Is there something I can do? I want to help you.” 

He shakes his head. 

“We have so many unresolved cases. Now I know why, but I can’t really say that to McCall. He’ll probably just throw me into an asylum.” 

We both sort of laugh. 

‘Ah, I have it.’ The voice says. ‘ I do need to recharge. McCall will help just fine.’ 

‘You leave Scott alone!’ I counter. 

‘I’m not hurting Scott. Just his father.’ 

‘I don’t know.’ 

‘I know you just thought it was a good idea.’ The voice chuckles. 

“Well, I have to get back to work. But if you need anything, please call me.” My dad tells me. 

“Sure thing Dad.” He leaves. 

I clean the glass and lay on the bed. 

“Don’t hurt Scott.” I say out loud. 

I walk toward the window. 

‘We need to be careful. The wolf will be watching. I need you to only speak to me here. Not out loud.’

‘fine.’ 

Sure enough. Blue eyes glow in the dark. 

“Go home Peter. I’m fine.” I say but I know he won’t leave. 

‘He likes you.’ The voice says. 

‘Oh god. Can you just shut up!’ 

“Sorry. Not God. Far from it.’ It chuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Kira.
> 
> Sterek:)

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. 

“Scott? Man, what time is it?” It’s just about midnight. 

“Those things…They’ve hurt my Dad.” 

“What? How?” 

“We were asleep. He came to the house. When I went downstairs to confront him, tell him to leave, one of the shadow things appeared. It attacked him. Stabbed him somehow. Then it just disappeared.. Stiles, I just stood there. I didn’t..” 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m on my way?” 

“Okay.” 

I picked up my clothes from the ground and dressed rapidly. 

When I arrive at the hospital I find Scott is waiting for me at the entrance. 

“Hey.” I tell him and he hugs me. 

“I didn’t even move to protect him. I let that thing hurt my Dad.” He cries on my shoulder. 

“Scott, it’s okay. You were probably just surprised to see that thing attack your Dad. This isn’t your fault.” 

“I feel like I should’ve done something, Stiles.” He sobs. 

“How is he?” 

“He’s been bandaged up. Seems like he will be fine in a couple of days.” 

“See, so nothing too serious. He’ll be fine.” I pat his back and let him continue crying. “I’m going to end this soon, don’t worry buddy.”

He sniffles and wipes his eyes. I release him and he moves back. 

“Thanks for coming.” He tells me and I pat his back. 

“Anything for you. You’re my brother, never forget that.” 

We go up to the floor where he’s Dad is. 

Melissa also looks upset. 

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” She asks. 

“Scott called me, do you need anything? Coffee?” 

“That sounds nice, thank you.” 

“Scottie?” 

“Yeah. Thanks man.” 

Once I bring the coffee back I sit with them for a bit. 

“Can I see him?” I ask Scott. 

“Sure.” Melissa answers. “But why?” 

“He was attacked by one of the demons. I want to see if they marked him.” 

She nods and I go into the room. 

“Look at him. Thinking he’s all glorious. The bastard that abandoned his family for his career.” I hear a voice. 

I clear my throat. 

“I feel better now. All this anguish and hurt sure did help. The lucky arse. His family still cares. They grieve for him.” 

I near the bed and slowly check him. I feel the coldness creep up on me and I gasp. 

‘Good to be back.’ 

I shiver.

‘You know, this man wants to ruin your Dad’s career. He wants to make it so your father cannot get a job anywhere.’ 

I feel my blood boil. 

‘I can get rid of him for you.’ 

‘No.’ I answer. 

‘Ah, your loyalty to Scott.’ 

I get out of the room struggling with the darkness. 

Scott looks at me. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” 

“Yeah. He’s not marked. So I don’t know what to tell you. I have to go. I just thought of something else. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

I get on the elevator. I keep struggling. 

‘So much pain and hurt here. It’s feels great. Much stronger.’ 

‘Stop it. Stop it.’ I say back. 

The elevator door opens and I walk rapidly toward the Jeep. I’m surprised to see Kira standing there. 

“What do you want?” I say angrily. 

“Are you feeling alright?” She says and walks a bit toward me. 

“I know what you are.” I tell her backing away. 

“And I know what you are too. And I’m not going to let you hurt innocent people.” 

“I am the spark. I protect people. You are a Kitsune. You hurt people and try to blame it on something else. But I won’t allow it.” 

“Nice try. But just because no one else can see you it doesn’t mean I can‘t. I am the Kitsune after all.” 

The Oni appear next to her. 

“Fireflies can’t hurt us.” The Demon pushed itself toward the surface to protect itself and me. 

The remaining three Oni’s attacked. One by one, they were destroyed.

Kira stood there frightened and the Demon pulled the fear and gained more power. 

“I hope you have a better plan next time to try to attack us. If there even is a next time. We won’t hesitate to kill you if we have to. We’ll let you live for now. Only because the spark isn’t dark enough.” 

I get in the Jeep and drive home. 

‘For now, she will live. We can use her.’ 

‘Stop saying We.’ 

‘Oh, but we are one Stiles.’ 

Rain starts pouring down heavily all of a sudden.

Derek POV: 

Peter comes into the loft and he seems on edge. 

“You’re supposed to be watching Stiles.” 

“I was.. I know who the Kitsune is, she’s controlling the dark spirit. Or was actually. Her name is Kira. And Stiles did a pretty good job in killing those things.” 

“What?!” I roared at him, “He got attacked and you just left him there!” 

“He seemed to be doing pretty good on his own. I don’t think he even saw me. Derek, he was amazing.” 

“Where was he?” 

“At the hospital.” 

I run out the door, not bothering to tell Cora. I knew she had already heard everything. 

Peter follows me. We don’t even bother with the car. 

I don’t care I’m getting drenched. All I care about is reaching Stiles. 

Fear and dread run through me. I couldn’t loose him. I couldn’t loose my mate. 

I curse myself for not telling Stiles what he meant for me. Maybe now it would be too late. 

We arrived at the hospital quickly. 

“He’s gone. The Jeep isn’t here.” Peter tells me and I roll my eyes at him.

“He’s probably gone home. His scent is still strong.” I tell him and make my way toward Stiles’ home. 

I felt relief in knowing he was safe. 

Once we arrived at his house, I noticed his Dad wasn’t home. By now both Peter and myself were drenched in rain. 

We jumped onto the roof and Stiles opened his window. 

“Really, guys.” He tells us as we get in. 

He goes out of his room and comes back with two large towels. 

I pull him close to me once he comes back. I need to make sure he’s not hurt. 

“Um.. What are you doing?” He asks as I look him over. 

“I saw you at the parking lot, how you destroyed those demons.” Peter tells him. 

“You were there?” Stiles asks. 

“I sent him. I was afraid those things would attack you.” I tell him letting him go. He had no signs of being hurt and my wolf was satisfied in knowing Stiles was safe. 

“Oh.. Yeah.. Kira surprised me when I got to my Jeep. She was waiting for me. But don’t worry. I won’t let her hurt anyone. I was actually doing some research just now.” He tells us pointing at the computer screen. “Jeez, you both are soaking wet.” 

He gets up and goes through his clothes. 

“My Dad gave me these a few days ago. They fit me big, but I think it they’d fit you guys. Please go change. You’re getting my carpet all wet.” He throws us each a pair of sweats and a shirt. They read BHPD. 

I grunt, but I begin taking off my clothes. 

“Um.. I meant to change in the restroom, but okay.” Stiles says blushing. 

“It’s much warmer in here.” Peter says removing his shirt. 

Stiles turns to his computer and begins rambling something about a Kitsune. I can’t really understand everything he’s saying. 

Then he says something about Deaton. 

“What?” I ask him. 

“That I’ve found a way to wake him up.” He smiles. “I’m awesome.” 

“How?” Peter asks him. 

“With a countering rune. I need to use a spell also, to remove the blocking rune completely.” 

“Is it safe?” I ask. 

“As safe as playing with fire.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me. 

Peter rolls his eyes but smiles. 

“Let me take your clothes down to the dryer.” He says and grabs our wet clothes from the ground. 

“I’ll go with you.” I say rapidly and before he can argue I push him out the door. 

Peter laughs quietly, knowing my wolf needed reassurance that Stiles would be safe in his home. And sits on the bed. 

I walk with Stiles downstairs. Then lights all go out. 

“Great.” Stiles says beside me. 

“Don’t worry. I can see in the dark.” I tell him and pull him in front of me. 

I place my hands on his hips and guide him through the dark house. 

“I hope you saved all that information!” Peter yells from upstairs. 

“I did!” Stiles yells back and I let myself smile, knowing he cant see me. 

We get to the laundry room and Stiles places the clothes in a bin. 

“Guess I’ll give it back to you tomorrow.” He tells me and turns. 

His face is right there. 

‘Kiss him. Claim him.’ My wolf is practically calling out. 

“Sourwolf? Are you alright?” Stiles asks me and places his hands on my chest. 

The warmth of his hands is to much. His body is so close to mine. I almost whine. 

“Just kiss him already.” Peter says quietly upstairs, knowing Stiles can’t hear him. 

“Derek?” Stiles says again. 

“I..” Is all I say. I end up pulling him closer and kiss him. He tenses at the contact. But just as quickly kisses me back and wraps his arms around my neck. 

I lift him onto the dryer and he wraps his legs around my waist. 

“I’ve wanted you to that for the longest time.” He tells me when we take a moment to take a breath. 

Then he’s kissing me again and grinding himself against me. 

“We need to stop. I can hear your dad’s cruiser just up the road.” I tell him and he frowns. 

“Just great. Let’s go upstairs. I’m sure zombie wolf is probably laughing, right.” 

“Yes.” I tell him. 

I guide him upstairs and the lights turn back on as we reach the final step. He turns quickly and kisses me again. 

When we part he has the biggest smile and I cant keep from smiling back. 

“I wanted to see your face after we kissed.” He tells me and walks into the bedroom where Peter is quietly laughing. 

“Finally.” He tells us both. “But I think it’s time for us to go. The rain has finally stopped, and Sheriff Stilinski is home. I doubt he would approve of us being here.” 

He moves toward the window and opens it. 

“I’ll drive you to the hospital tomorrow. Do you think you are ready to help Deaton?” I ask Stiles. 

“Yes.” He tells me and lightly kisses my lips as I step out. “If you want to come by later on, you know, keep me company.” He whispers to me and I nod. 

“Goodnight Stiles.” I tell him and jump off the roof and run alongside Peter back to the loft.  
\------  
I go and pick up Stiles. He’s already waiting for me by the driveway. 

“Here are your clothes and Peter’s. My Dad wasn’t too happy that both of you had been here, but he was glad I hadn’t been home alone.” He tells me as he gets in the car. 

He leans forward and I kiss him. 

“Did you also tell him I spent most of the night with you?” I say smirking. 

“Are you insane?! He would’ve gone and shot you. He has wolfs bane bullets now.” 

I raise my eyebrow at him.

“What? My Dad needs to protect himself you know. I even gave him a bit of mountain ash.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, doesn’t sound too good now.” He smirks. 

We get to the hospital and Melissa helps us with shutting the blinds. 

“I need to be alone for this.” He tells me and pats my arm. “I’ll be careful.” 

He closes the door and Melissa and myself wait by the door. 

I can’t really make out what Stiles is saying. He seems to be speaking in some other language. 

Then we hear coughing. Two people coughing. 

I open the door and Stiles is panting by the bed and Deaton is sitting up gagging. 

“Stiles..” I say and hold him close to my chest. 

“I’m fine..” He says. “Deaton? Did it work?” 

“He’s fine.” Melissa answers. 

“Thank you Stiles.” Deaton tells him and Stiles stands. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks. 

“Like a train just ran over me.” 

“Same here.” Stiles smirks. 

“Can you remember anything? Can you remember what attacked you?” I ask. 

“Not really. I remember calling Stiles, then everything from there is a blank.” He tells me. 

“Could be amnesia. He did get hit on his head pretty hard.” Melissa tells me. 

“I can see you’ve developed your magic pretty well.” Deaton tells Stiles. 

“I’ve been working on it. Sorry it took me this long to figure it out.” 

“How long have I been here?” 

“A few weeks.” Melissa tells him. 

“When can I get released?” 

“The doctors need to run some tests, just routine stuff. They’ll probably release you in two days.” 

He frowns but looks grateful. 

“Thanks again Stiles.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

We leave the hospital and I drive Stiles to school. 

“Be safe.” I tell him as we get there.

“I always am.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid. You wait for the pack. Don’t attack that girl on your own.” 

“I promise.” 

He leans over and I kiss him deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles POV: 

The day goes pretty much the same. I still feel anxious around Kira. I just want to get rid of her, and I know that’s more the Nogistune than myself. 

I had done my research, although the demon had been upset about it. I had wanted to know what I had inside me. 

Kira was a Kitsune. And she was the one who could destroy the Nogistune. 

But that meant, she would be killing me too. 

And that was something I wasn’t going to allow. Not now, not ever. 

‘If you work with me, I will allow you to stay.’ I tell it. 

‘I already said I wouldn’t hurt your pack.’ It tells me. 

We have lacrosse practice and I begin to feel the tension. 

‘She’s waiting to strike. She wants your pack to go against you. She’s already spoken to Scott. But he won’t listen.’ 

‘What!?’ 

‘She’s trying to convince them that you are evil. And she said she would prove it to them.’ 

‘So, she’s spoken with Isaac, Lydia..’ 

‘With all of them.’ 

‘So they know she’s a Kitsune.’ 

‘Yes. But they don’t know exactly what that means.’ 

I feel enraged. I’m upset. No one mentioned anything to me. 

‘Fine. She wants to play like that. We can play that game too.’ I tell the demon and I hear it laugh. 

“Stiles, Kira said something today. And she said she could prove her theory.” Scott told me. 

“Really. What did she say?”

“She said to wait for her by the Lacrosse field. That she would tell us more there.” 

“But what did she say?” 

“That you are evil.” Lydia manages to say. 

“Really? Why or how?” I tell them. 

“I don’t believe her. You’re pack.” Isaac says. Aiden and Ethan agree with him. 

“You’ve only proven to be a good person.” Jackson says and stands beside me. 

“She said that somehow a demon possessed you. And that you are the one keeping Deaton asleep.” Scott continues. 

“Call Derek or better yet, call your Mom. I’ve helped Deaton. He’s awake. If I was this demon, would I do that?” 

Scott just looks confused. 

Allison is quiet, unwilling to choose sides. 

“I can’t believe you Scott.” Cora says angrily. 

“Let’s go to the field. The only evil one here is Kira.” I say and move toward the field. The pack following me. 

“Nice of you to come, Nogistune.” Kira says. 

“Enough with the lies Kira.” I tell her. 

“What lies? You’ve hurt your Emissary, Alan Deaton.” 

“You’re wrong. I’ve helped him. You were the one who attacked him.” 

She gasps. 

“How did you help him?” 

“He’s awake. And I’m sure that if he sees you, he can tell us you were the one that attacked him. Or maybe you sent one of the shadow creatures to attack him.” 

“Did you tell your pack how you destroyed the Oni?” 

“The Shadow creatures that you so willingly had attack me? One of my Beta’s saw how you attacked me and I defended myself properly.” 

The Betas all growl behind me. 

“No, no… You lie!” She yells and she uses her powers against me. 

Lighting fills the field and the betas all cover their eyes. 

She moves to attack but I counter it. 

The lighting makes a loud booming sound as it strikes me and I fall back. 

‘Let it hurt you.’ The demon tells me. 

I turn and see the pack is all on the ground covering their ears and eyes.

‘Are you insane!’ 

‘She needs to hurt you, that way the pack will see you are still human. They will help you destroy her.’ 

All of a sudden Lydia screams and Kira falls on her knees. But not before striking me again. 

I’m panting on the grass. 

“Stiles!!” Derek growls. 

One more time the field gets illuminated and then Kira is gone. 

The pack all goes to me. 

“We’re sorry. If it hadn’t been for Lydia’s scream, she would’ve killed you.” Jackson tells me. 

“Stiles.. I’m sorry..” Scott tells me as he checks my arms. 

I have a huge cut on my chest, and on my arms. 

My clothes are burned. 

“It’s okay.” I manage to say. I groan in pain. 

“Now would be a good time to use a bit of magic.” Peter says trying to smile. 

“I thought you said..” I say slowly. 

“Stiles.. You’re loosing a lot of blood.” He tells me and I look again. My chest is covered with blood. 

‘Help me.’ I tell the demon. 

I feel the surge of power flow through me. Gold light surrounds me. 

‘You’re spark is still strong.’ The demon tells me. ’But it will leave you a bit weak.’ 

The pack all gasp as my wounds begin to heal. 

“I’m okay.” I tell them, but then I faint. 

Scott POV: 

Derek takes Stiles back home. I feel ashamed for having actually believed Kira. 

She had seen so sincere. 

And now, Stiles had been hurt. If he hadn’t been the spark, then maybe he would’ve died. 

Although, knowing Derek, he probably would’ve just tried to turn him right there in order to save him. 

The rest of the pack heads over to Argents’ house. Allison had already called her father and informed him of what had happened. 

We needed a plan in order to stop Kira. 

But we couldn’t just go and kill her. There was her parents, and most obviously, she was only a teenager. 

“I think I might have somewhat of a solution.” Deaton told us during the meeting. “There is a plant called Letheria Vulpina and it can be used against the Kitsune.” 

“Will it kill her?” Chris asked. 

“It a small dosage it will render her immobile. And it will poison the Kitsune, making it leave her body.” 

“Sort of like wolfs bane poisons the wolves?” Lydia asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you think her parents know?” Jackson asked. 

“They might. I am not sure.” 

“Is there a way to find out?” Peter asked upset. 

“Kitsune’s cannot cross mountain ash. It affects them like it affects you, so maybe putting some around them home, encircling them, it might show of it they are Kitsune’s or not. If they can cross, they are human, but if not, then we know.” 

“Okay, how do we go about encircling them? Stiles is weak. He cant possibly be able to do it.” Chris said. 

I look around the room. 

“Even though Lydia is immune, could she still be able to use it?” I ask him. 

“Probably not. We need a spark in order to do it. And Stiles is the only one. I could place the mountain ash..” 

“It’s fine. I’ll do it.” Stiles came in with Derek holding him up. 

“Stiles.. Are you sure?” I told him. 

“Yes.” He wheezed out and Derek helped him sit down. 

“You look rather pale.” Isaac told him. 

“He used most of his energy to heal himself. He’ll probably be like this for a few days.” Deaton replied. 

“Okay, so what if Kira’s parents are also Kitsune. What then?” Chris asks. 

“Then we get rid of them.” Derek answered coldly. 

“We cant just go around killing people sour wolf. We’re not killers.” Stiles answered touching his arm lightly. 

“We’re not killing them. We’re only killing the fox.” Deaton told us. 

“And how are you going to that?” Stiles asked. 

“I have a poison that will help with that.” Deaton told him. 

“He has a plant that can kill the Kitsune, make it leave Kira’s body.” I add. 

“I see. Ok. So, how exactly are we going to poison her and possibly her family?” 

“First, we need to set up the mountain ash. Then see if the parents are also like her.” Chris told him. 

“And if they are?” Stiles continued. 

“We haven’t gotten there yet.” Lydia responded and Stiles sighed, rubbing his face with his hand and slumping down on the sofa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become more complicated, as the Nogistune grows stronger.
> 
> Stiles is growing weaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Just want to Thank all of You for your continued support. 
> 
> Have a great weekend!

Scott POV:

Sneaking around Kira’s home was actually easy. I was still weary about this whole situation, but she proved that she had wanted to hurt Stiles.

And now, here we go.

“Ready?” I tell Stiles.

“Move back.” He tells me.

He walks onto the driveway and closes his eyes. He then throws the mountain ash and it encircles the house.

I can see the way it magically appears in front of my eyes.

“Okay, what now?” Stiles asks.

“We wait till morning. Now common.” I say and run to the Jeep.

He pauses a bit before stepping over the mountain ash.

“Stiles.” I hiss. What was he doing?

He looks back at the house then at me.

“No.. no… Stiles.” I get out of the Jeep and run. I get thrown back my the barrier of the mountain ash.

“Stiles, don’t. You can’t go in there. They’ll kill you.” I plead.

“This is the only way that the pack will be safe. Tell Derek I love him.”

And with that he runs toward the house.

I push and push against the barrier but it won’t break. He reinforced it with a rune.

I take out my phone and call Derek.

“He’s gone in the house. He’s going to attack them on his own!” I yell and sob at the same time.

Derek roars at me through the phone then there’s complete silence.

Inside the house I can see sparks of light. Then the house goes completely dark.

Mr. Yukimura is thrown out and lands just outside the circle of mountain ash. I know he is just human.

He’s pale and unconscious.

I hear Kira scream something then there’s another strike of light.

Stiles is thrown out, and I can see he has a bloody lip. But he gets up quick and runs into the house.

“Stiles!” I scream again.

The pack arrives and we all watch in horror toward the house.

“Break it!” Derek growls and Allison bends down to break the circle.

“I can’t. He’s used a rune.”

“Stiles!” Derek calls out.

Deaton thankfully arrives shortly after and he’s able to break the rune.

When we get inside the house, it’s completely empty.

We can see the destruction all around. Glass was shattered, portraits are on the floor and so is Stiles sweater.

“Where are they!?” Derek roars picking up the sweater.

Deaton looks around.

“In the forest, by the Nemeton tree.” He tells us and we all rush out.

I drive Stiles Jeep. I didn’t want to leave parked in front of the house. Especially with cops on the way.  
“Where is my son?” Sheriff Stilinski says over the phone.

“He’s in the forest. Looks like he went to the Nemeton. He’s trying to get rid of the Kitsune by himself. We’re going over there now.” I tell him and hang up.

The wind started to pick up and I knew that meant trouble.

It meant Stiles was using magic. I could practically taste it in the air. But there was something off.

There was something more. And I couldn’t place it.

 

Stiles POV: (Nogistune)

I had managed to use the Oni. They brought us back to where they came from.

The Nemeton.

Figures.

Kira and her Mom stared at me.

“Do you really think you can defeat us?” Her Mom told me bravely.

“Of course. You really think fireflies can hurt me. No matter how strong you think they may be, they aren’t strong enough for us.”

In one swift move I killed the remaining Oni the Mother had conjured up.

I felt my eyes change and they both gasped.

‘What are you doing?’ I ask the nogistune. He’s getting stronger, I can feel it.

“Time to say goodnight.” I tell them and advance toward them.

I had taken the Letharia Vulpina from Deaton. And made it into a stronger version of what he had originally made.

The Mom of course attacked first protecting her daughter.

“Run Kira.” She told her.

“NO, no, no. None of that.” I waved my hand and they both stood still.

“Please. I beg you.” Her mom pleaded.

“Begging, hmm. Sounds familiar. Someone pleaded with you not so long ago. Do you remember? Someone close to this boy, and you didn’t care. Still destroyed her. You may call yourself a peace keeper, but you are a murderer.” I swiftly injected her and she fell to the ground Kira screamed but I blocked her sound.

‘What? She killed my Mom?’ I asked it.

“No. No. Don’t scream dear Kira. I need you. The show is just about to start.” I tell her and I can feel her fear.

I close my eyes and fall to the ground. ‘Show time Stiles.’

“Derek!” I call out just as the Demon releases me.

The pack runs closer.

“Please, please. Look at him!” Kira yells.

“Enough!” Scott yells back at her.

Thunder rises in the air and I know Kira will try to use it, but not this time.

“If you don’t destroy him, I will.” She says and light surrounds her, and her eyes change color.

The pack growls but get attacked by lighting.

“No!” I scream as I see Cora and Ethan fall to the ground.

I push Derek back with force and run toward Kira.

“You will now die.” I whisper evilly in her ear. “This is for my Mom.”

I take out a dagger I had coated with the Letharia Vulpina and stab her heart. She stares at me in disbelief.

‘They will find out and they will turn against you. You cannot keep hiding…  
Stiles. It’s okay. It’s okay. I know you’re in there somewhere. Just keep fighting.”

Her eyes change back to their normal color.

‘What have you done?’

‘Saved us.’

‘But I didn’t..’

‘It’s under control Stiles.’

“Stiles!” Deaton calls out and I release Kira and I step back.

I try hard to hold back the tears.

“What did I do? What did I do?” I say backing up.

“You protected the pack.” Derek says and wraps his arms around me.

“Now what?” Peter says looking at the two bodies.

Deaton goes and checks the Mom.

“She’s still alive.” He tells us. “We need to take her to the hospital. Maybe there is still time to save her.”

Chris arrives and looks around.

“How are we going to explain this?” He tells us.

We all look at Kira’s body on the floor.

‘I’ll make it all go away, make it look like it was all the Oni’s doing.’

‘Do it.’

“Derek..” I say and all I remember is the darkness over take me.

Derek POV:

“Derek.” Stiles whispers and faints.

“Stiles.. Stiles..” I shake him.

“He’s hurt!” Scott runs toward us.

Suddenly the wind picks up and an Oni appears.

We all growl at it, but it ignores us.

It walks toward Kira and picks up her body, then it waves its hand and Kiras mom disappears.

We are all standing there just staring.

“It’s not over yet.” It cackles and disappears.

Chills run down my spine and wonder why it chose to speak to us.

“That was odd. Normally Oni don’t speak.” Deaton says rubbing the back of his head.

I feel a burning sensation near my ear.

“The marks, they’re gone.” Scott says also touching behind his ear.

Ethan and Cora get up.

Stiles is still unconscious.

“He’s bleeding.” I tell Deaton and lift up his shirt.

He has a deep wound just under his ribcage.

“Probably Kira or her mom managed to hurt him.” Peter says frowning.

“He’s unconscious, so he can’t heal himself.” Cora says walking toward us.

“I’ll take him to the hospital.” Chris offers.

“No. Let’s take him back to my clinic. Let’s not raise any unnecessary questions.” Deaton adds and I nod.

(Two weeks later)

Things seemed to be getting back to normal, or as normal as things could get.

Oddly enough, Mr. Yukimura had just left town, without even a word. Or even asking for his wife and daughter.

It was something that didn’t sit well with me, but I decided not to push it.

The only thing that was getting me upset, was that I had thought that Stiles and myself were going to be more open about us, and it turned out the other way around.

“I can’t see you for now, Derek. I need to clear my head. There are so many things and I can’t think straight. Just, give me time.”

“Are you alright? Is this about those dark shadows? Are you afraid they’ll come back?”

“I don’t know. It’s just, I don’t know. Okay. Just, I’m not sure that right now is a good time to start a relationship. I’m not ready.”

His words had hit me like a ton a bricks.

All this time, I had thought he had wanted to be with me, and now, he was trying to push me away.

“Why?”

“Just give me time, okay Derek.”

“Time for what?”

“I just need time for myself.”

I had nodded and left his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek figures out about the Nogistune in Stiles.

Trying to figure out what was wrong with Stiles was harder than I anticipated. 

Then it hit me. 

The scent of something evil, of something dark. It no longer was Stiles. 

 

I waited for the pack to leave after our routine practice run. 

I didn’t want anyone else involved. At least not yet. 

Walking up to Stiles, I can feel it more intensely now. This wasn’t Stiles. 

I push him with force against the Jeep. 

“Who are you? And where is Stiles?” I roar in its face. 

“Derek, your Stiles is no longer here.” 

He changes his eyes into black orbs and I release him. 

“What have you done to him?” 

“He’s still in here somewhere.” He points toward his head, “But I’m in control now.” 

I slam him against the Jeep once more. 

“You can kill me. But it will only kill him too. We are one.” He mocks. 

I stare at him and chills run down my spine. Why hadn’t I noticed it before. 

“Tsk, tsk. Human emotion. It plays with your mind.” He says smirking. 

“What do you want? Why are you here? Why did you choose Stiles?” 

“Why not choose Stiles? Everyone wants Stiles.” He smiles. “And I’m here, well, because I’m here. I like this place and the people are great.” 

He raises his hands and touches my chest. 

“You know, he loves you. He loves you so much it nauseates me. You can take him, right here.” His hands start sliding down to my abdomen, “And you won’t even have to go slow. He likes it rough. And with me here, he can heal, so you wouldn’t hurt him.” 

I grab his hands and roar at him. 

“Really? Okay. Have it your way. He’s asked me to stay away from you, so I will.” 

“I will find a way to destroy you.” 

“You’re not listening Derek, if you destroy me, you also kill Stiles. We are one. He is me, and I am him.” 

“You’re lying, there must be a way.” 

“Unfortunately for you, there isn’t. But I can tell you this, I’ve promised Stiles to protect his pack, and I will. No harm will come to any one of your precious pups.” 

“What do you want? You can’t possibly just be here to protect the pack.” 

“I never said that. But for now, that is all I’m telling you. So are you going to let me go home? Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t like it when his son is late.” 

I move and let him get into the Jeep. 

“Let’s just keep this to ourselves. So far none of the pups suspects something is wrong. And I would like to keep it this way.” He tells me and winks as he drives away. 

Scott POV: 

I started noticing little differences in Stiles. And it had me worried. 

Something was different about him and I just couldn’t place it and it was stressing me out. 

How could I not know what was wrong with my best friend?  
“Hey, Stiles.” I approach him after lacrosse practice. 

He was changing and not even being shy about it.

“Hey. What’s up?” 

“Are you okay?” 

I see him smirk and look up. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You seem off lately.” 

He laughs. 

“You really are the slow one, aren’t you?” He laughs louder. 

I grab him and pin him to the locker. 

“Who are you?!” I practically roar in his face. 

“Whoa! Whoa!” Ethan tries pulling me away from Stiles. 

“It’s not him!” I yell at him and he steps back. 

By now, Jackson, Isaac and Aiden have also come to see what was going on. 

“What?” Jackson says looking toward Stiles and myself. 

“It’s not Stiles.” I repeat. 

“Whoa, Scott, man.. Are you okay? It’s me buddy.” Stiles says. I can hear fear in his voice and his heart is beating rapidly. 

“Let him go!” Jackson growls and pulls me back throwing me across the room. 

I get up and see Jackson has changed to beta form and has Stiles behind him protectively. 

“Touch him like that again, and I don’t care if you’re an Alpha.” He growls at me. 

“Jacks’ it’s okay.” Stiles tells him placing a hand on his shoulder. “He didn’t hurt me.” 

Jackson shifts back and looks over Stiles. 

I know Stiles isn’t himself. There is something more there. And the way he spoke to me. 

But Jackson is overprotective of Stiles and I know he won’t listen to me. Lydia will have to convince him, maybe even Derek. 

‘Does Derek even know what’s going on?’

“Derek won’t be too happy in knowing you’ve tried to hurt Stiles.” Aiden tells me. 

“That’s not Stiles.” I tell him. 

“What’s wrong Scott? Why do you keep saying that?” Ethan asks. 

“Look at him! It’s not him!” 

They look at him and Stiles raises his shoulders and remains behind Jackson. 

“I don’t know what you took, but this is Stiles.” Jackson says angrily and pulls Stiles along with him as he leaves. 

The rest follow. Only Isaac stays with me. 

“I know what you mean, his scent is off.” He tells me. 

“You picked up on that too?” 

“Yes. We need to talk to Derek. Something is definitely wrong with Stiles.”

Once we go back to the parking lot, the others have already left. 

We go back to Derek’s loft. 

Once we step in he turns to us. 

“You’ve figured it out.” He simply says. 

“What’s wrong with Stiles?” Isaac asks. 

“He’s been possessed by something called a Nogistune.” 

“And how to we release him?” I ask. 

“I don’t know.” 

“We need to do something.” Isaac adds. 

“Stiles or that thing said that we couldn’t separate them. If we tried, Stiles would die.” 

“There has to be a way.” I tell him. 

“I don’t know if there is.” 

We all remained quiet. 

“What does it want?” I ask. 

“I’m not sure, maybe a place to be free and being as Stiles is the spark, he can provide that.” 

“Wait, if he’s the Nogistune, that means that Kira..” Isaac starts. 

“Yes, Kira wasn’t evil. I try not to think of that.” Derek tells him. 

“All that time, Kira was trying to stop Stiles, not trying to hurt us.” I say quietly. 

“Yes.” Derek replies. 

“Since when do you know?” 

“He revealed it to me two weeks ago.” 

“And you didn’t bother in telling us?” 

“I didn’t know what to say. We can’t just attack Stiles. He’s done nothing but protect the pack. He hasn’t attacked any of us.” 

“But it’s not Stiles.” 

“Somewhere in there, it’s still him. We need to figure out a way to help him.” 

“I’m going to Deaton. He has to know something.” 

“Are we telling the pack?” Isaac asks. 

“I think we should.” I answer. 

“And what exactly are you going to say, Stiles is possessed by a Nogistune? They won’t believe you.” 

“They will if I prove it to him.” 

“How?” 

“I’ll figure out a way.” 

I walked out of the loft and Isaac stayed with Derek. 

“If you attack him, he’ll try to save himself.” Peter suddenly tells me. “He’ll attack you. It’s something Stiles would never do.” 

“Then what?” 

“Then the pack will see it’s not Stiles.” 

“I don’t want them to hurt him. I just want to show them it’s not really him.” 

“We won’t hurt him. None of us will. He’s still Stiles.” 

“I’ll only do that if the pack really doesn’t want to understand.” 

He nods and goes into the loft.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles POV: 

I knew it was only a matter of time before the pack figured it out. Scott already knew, and so did Derek. 

They would go to Deaton. Find a solution. 

There was only one thing to do. 

‘What are you doing?’ The demon asked. 

‘What is best for my pack.’ 

I had injected myself with some Letharia Vulpina. 

“I kept some.” I say out loud. 

‘Stiles, you need me.’ 

“No.” 

I feel the pain and I scream out. 

“Stiles!” I hear my dad then it all goes dark.   
**  
When I wake up I’m surrounded by the pack. Deaton is looking over me. 

“What you did was very brave. But you could’ve killed yourself.” He tells me. 

“If I need to die, in order to kill that demon, then I will.” 

“Don’t say that.” Derek says sadly. 

“Stiles, you can‘t leave me, kid.” My dad adds.

“Is it gone?” Peter asks. 

“No, it’s just been poisoned. Stiles needs to stay awake in order to remain in control.” Deaton tells him. 

“So he can’t sleep?” Jackson asks worried. 

“No.” 

“I want you to take me somewhere I can’t hurt the pack. Somewhere safe. Until you guys can figure something out.” I tell them. 

“We could take him back to the house. In the underground tunnels. He can stay there.” Peter suggests. 

“No.” Derek and Jackson both say.

I send a pleading look toward Jackson and he looks away.

“I need to be away from the pack. The Nogistune will want to hurt the pack if it takes control of me again. And I don’t want to take that risk. Sourwolf, please.” I tell him. 

“Stiles, I don’t want to keep you locked up. I would never do that to you.” He tells me and holds my hand. 

“It’s for the safety of the pack, until you can figure out a way for me to get better.” 

He looks sad. They all do. 

“Please, sour wolf.” I tell him. 

The pack all looks at each other. 

“I think it’s a good idea. At least until we find a solution.” Scott says. 

“We can fix it up a bit before we take him.” Lydia says. 

“Fine.” Derek says upset. 

“I’ll be fine.” I try to reassure him.  
**  
Later that day, I’m taken to the Hale house. 

The pack has tried to fix it up as much as possible. 

“We’ll find something. I promise.” Scott tells me. 

“I know you will.” I tell him and hug him. 

“We’ve fixed up the basement. It should be comfortable.” Peter tells me. 

“The plumbing still works. And we’ve fixed the restroom for you.” Aiden tells me. 

“Thanks guys.” I tell all of them. 

Jackson hugs me and breaths in deeply. He's the first one to leave.

One by one they all walk out without another word. 

“Stiles..” Derek starts. 

“Just go. I’ll be fine. Make sure to lock the door.” I tell him and turn away. 

“I promise we will find a way. Everything will be back to normal soon.” He wraps his arms around me. 

I turn and put my head on his chest. 

“I’m scared Derek. What if I end up killing one our pups? What if there’s no solution but to kill me?” 

“You would never hurt any of us. And there’s always a solution.” 

He lifts my chin and kisses me. 

“I love you.” He tells me and leaves. 

Isaac POV: 

Scott had asked me to come over to his house. He had been utterly frustrated since leaving Stiles at the Hale house.

“There has to be a way. There’s always a solution!” Scott is pacing in his room and I’m currently sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“I’m sure there is. We just need to find it.” I tell him. 

“Deaton and Danny are both researching into it.” He tells me.

“Wait, Danny? You’ve told Danny about us?” 

“I thought it would be for the best. He and Ethan are practically mates, it’s about time to let him know about the werewolves.” 

“How did he take it?” 

“He didn’t believe me at first, then I shifted.” 

“And?” 

“He actually smiled.” 

“What?” 

“He said it was cool.” 

“So, he’s okay with his boyfriend being a werewolf?” 

“It seems like it.” 

“Huh.. I would have thought he would freak out or something.” 

“Yeah, me too, but he seems okay with it… so he’s doing some research and I seriously hope they find something soon.” 

“I’m sure they will.” 

He stops and looks at me for a long while. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I guess we should call it a night. I just hope Stiles makes it through the night easily.” 

“Alright.” I get up from the bed. “Goodnight. Try to sleep.” 

He steps in front of me. 

“Would you like to spend the night, here?” 

“Um.. Sure. If you want me too.” 

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I just didn’t want to be alone.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll stay. It’s not like Derek will notice if I don’t go back to the loft.” 

“How is he treating you?” 

“Better than before, actually.” 

“That’s good.” 

He started unmaking the bed and took out an extra pillow from his closet.

I sat on the bed while he pulled some pj’s out. 

“How are things with your Dad?” 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure. We’re not really talking. I haven’t really seen him.” 

He gave me some of his pj’s. 

“I hope those fit.” He smiles.

After changing we both get into the bed. 

“Good night Isaac.” 

“Good night Scott.” 

Aiden POV: 

We were back at the loft and Derek kept pacing. I knew he was feeling upset at the fact that we had left Stiles back at the Hale house. 

“I should go and check on him.” He suddenly said.

“He’ll be fine.” Peter told him. 

“What if he’s not? What if he needs us? What if..” 

“He’ll be fine Derek.” Cora told him. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because Stiles is strong.” I tell him. “I know he can manage. If you decide to go, he’ll only get more upset.” 

“We should just go to sleep and rest ourselves.” Peter adds. 

“I just hope Deaton and Danny find something soon.” Cora says. 

“I’m sure they will. Danny has been non stop on his computer, researching different websites. I had to practically shut down his computer and get him to rest.” Ethan tells us coming into the loft.

Peter said his goodbye and left. 

We all retired to our own rooms. 

Ethan and myself shared a room. 

“Do you think Stiles will be back to normal soon?” Ethan asks. 

“Yes. I do.” 

“At least one of us does.” 

We shut the lights off and sleep. 

I wondered how Stiles was doing. All alone in that room and unable to fall asleep. 

I only hoped we could get him back to normal soon. 

I missed our sarcastic and funny Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the pack thinks they have a solution, things go wrong

One week later:  
Scott POV: 

We had been checking up on Stiles and bringing him his homework from school. 

Each day that passed he started looking more and more pale. 

“What’s going on with him?” I ask Deaton. 

I had decided on checking up to see if he had found anything.

“He’s body is slowly giving up. He hasn’t slept for the past week. He needs rest.” 

“But if he sleeps, the nogistune will take over.” Isaac answers angrily. 

“I found something.” Danny comes excitedly into the clinic. 

“What is it?” Deaton asks. 

“Now, I’m not entirely sure if it’s something that we might want to do.” 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“It says here, that an alpha werewolf can give up its power in order to save a member of it’s pack, it doesn’t matter if the pack member is human or wolf. If the pack member is human, then it will give him an extra boost, the power will run through that persons body and restore him or her. Like a kick start.  
It says that if the pack member is possessed, then the demon or spirit will leave the body because it will feel a change.  
Meaning that the spirit or demon will think there is a wolf occupying the body therefore expelling it.” 

“Will it work?” I ask Deaton. 

“In theory.” He tells me. 

“But in theory, it would actually help Stiles?” Isaac asks. 

“Yes. If a true alpha, like Scott did it, it would be more successful than if Derek did it.” He looks at me. “Are you willing to give up your alpha status in order to save Stiles?” 

“Do you even have to ask that? Of course I will. Stiles is my brother. I would do anything for him.” 

“Then I suggest you do it now.” 

We go to the Hale house. On our way there, Isaac calls Derek letting him know we have found a possible solution. 

“Will it work?” Derek asks once we arrive. 

“I hope so.” I say. 

We go into the house and down into the basement. 

Stiles in lying down just staring at the ceiling. 

“Stiles?” Derek says moving forward. 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” He whispers. 

“We found a solution.” Deaton tells him. 

He looks at us. 

“Did you.” He simply says. 

“Yes.” I tell him and start moving forward.

“Wait.” Derek says and pulls me back. 

“What? Derek, we need to do this now.” 

“Do what exactly?” Stiles says in a sarcastic tone and sits up. 

“I’m going to help heal you.” 

“Who said I needed healing?” 

“Stiles…” Derek says and moves slowly forward.  
The next thing I know, Derek is flying backward and is pushed against me. 

“You will not destroy me!” Stiles practically roars and runs out, punching Deaton, who was standing by the door. 

“Stiles!” Derek calls out to him. 

We go out of the house, but Stiles has practically disappeared. 

“Where did he go?” I ask looking around. 

“I don’t know. I can’t pick up his scent.” Derek tells me. “Are you alright?” He asks Deaton. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Deaton replies, holding his bloody nose.

“What the hell happened!?” Derek answers angrily. 

“We were too late. The dosage must have worn out during the night and Stiles must’ve fallen asleep.” Deaton says worriedly. 

“Now what?” I ask. 

“Now we go and look for him. Call the pack. We need to locate Stiles soon.” Derek tells me. 

I call the pack. Jackson and Lydia are the first to arrive. 

“What happened!” Jackson says angrily. 

“The nogistune has taken control of Stiles.” Deaton tells him. 

“I thought you said he would be okay, how did this even happen?” Lydia replies. 

“The dosage must’ve cleared his system last night. He possibly fell asleep and well, the demon took over.” Deaton tells them. 

“Well, we need to look for him!” Jackson replies anxiously. 

“We will, as soon as the rest of the pack arrives.” Derek tells him and places a hand on his shoulder to call him down.  
Jackson relaxes for only a bit and Lydia takes his hand. 

It was weird seeing Jackson react like that. Not too long ago, he despised both Stiles and myself. 

Now, he was so overprotective of Stiles. 

And in a way, I appreciated it. 

Stiles was a good guy. And I knew, deep down, he was trying to fight the Nogistune, and I only hoped we could still help. 

Stiles POV: 

I could barely keep my eyes open. I could feel the drowsiness kick in. I tried reaching for my phone, but it seemed so far away. 

I was so tired. 

‘Sleep Stiles. Let me in.’ 

“I can’t. I won’t let you.” 

‘Sleep. You need it.’ 

“No..” But I could feel my eyes drooping. 

‘It’s okay. Everything will be okay. Just sleep.’ 

“Derek..” I managed to say and then darkness came over me. It felt peaceful.

(Nogistune) 

I heard as the cars stopped. Must be Derek, he always came to see Stiles early in the morning. 

To my surprise, Scott and Dr. Deaton were also here. 

They were here to get rid of me. Did they really think it was going to be this easy. 

I push Derek toward Scott with all my strength. As I pass through the door, I punch Deaton. 

“You won’t get rid of me this easy.” I whisper to him and bolt out. 

I needed to reenergize. Being trapped away in Stiles subconscious had weakened me. 

I needed to look for pain. 

And I had just the people to get it from. 

Sheriff Stilinski, Agent McCall, Chris, and Melissa. 

They were the perfect people to go after. 

I take out the phone and text Chris first. I knew he would get the rest of them to come. 

‘I need help. I’m afraid I might hurt the pack. I can only trust you. Don’t tell Derek or Scott.’ 

Then I text the rest of them, tricking them into thinking I was truly afraid. 

They all replied almost instantly. 

‘Where are you?’ 

‘I think it’s a warehouse. Not sure exactly where. Please, come quick. I’m scared, and it’s really cold down here.’ 

I had them now. This was going to be interesting. Really interesting. 

None of them would tell the pack where I was or that I had contacted them. 

It was perfect. 

No one should ever trust a fox. 

Even when disguised as a simple fragile human. 

I laid on the cold hard ground and waited for my rescuers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Ch.15, last nights episode was so intense it gave me an idea. Will try and post it in a few days.  
> Enjoy this one.
> 
> Thanks for your comments and Kudos


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nogistune attacks the parents. 
> 
> Scott has the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this story. I hope everone has enjoyed it 
> 
> Thank You for your comments/kudos

Chris POV: 

I arrived at the location Stiles had indicated. It was an old abandoned warehouse just outside of Beacon Hills. 

I turn off the car, and notice three other vehicles pull up behind me. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask as I close my door. 

“Well, I was wondering the same thing? Did Stiles call all of you too?” Sheriff Stilinski asks. 

“I think he did.” Melissa answers. 

“Do you think it’s a trap?” Rafael McCall asks. 

“I don’t see how this could be a trap.” Sheriff Stilinski answers. 

“We need to be careful, we don’t know what’s going on with Stiles right now.” Melissa adds. 

We all decide to go into the warehouse slowly. 

That’s when we see Stiles in the middle of the building lying on the ground. 

“Stiles!” The sheriff runs toward him and we follow. “Stiles, please..” 

Stiles lifts his head, and by then it’s too late. 

He has the Sheriff pinned to the ground. McCall tries to fight him but only gets thrown back. 

I pull out my gun. 

“What, are you really going to shoot me, Chris?” Stiles says. 

“If I have to, I will. Let him go.” 

“Argent, don’t hurt my son.” The Sheriff manages to say. 

“That’s not your son.” I tell him. 

“Wait, Chris, don’t hurt him.” Melissa says helping McCall to his feet. 

“You’re a hunter, so shoot me. I’m not human. I’m something else. You know it, shoot me!” Stiles says. 

“No, please don’t.” Sheriff Stilinski begins, but Stiles hits him hard and the Sheriff falls unconscious. 

“Why are you doing this?” Melissa asks upset. 

“Because, you people think you can control me, the werewolves have already tried to get rid of me, but it’s not that easy. It won’t be that easy.” Stiles mocks and walks forward. 

“Stay there, I will shoot you.” I tell him. 

“I’m counting on it.” He tells me. 

He keeps coming forward and we walk back. 

He manages to pull Melissa but McCall shoots his arm. 

Instead of yelling out in pain, he just laughs.

“Really, you think a regular bullet can hurt me?” He mocks. 

“No, but this will.” I say and shoot him on his leg. 

“A very smart move, Chris.” Stiles tells me before blacking out. 

The Sheriff wakes up and looks across to Stiles. 

“What did you do to him?!” The sheriff yells out to me running toward Stiles. 

“I protected us. He’ll be fine. I gave him a dose of Letharia Vulpina. I had mentioned to Deaton that Stiles had called, and he helped me in developing some bullets just in case.” 

“And I’m glad you did.” McCall said and earned a glare from the Sheriff. 

“John, he was probably going to hurt us.” Melissa tells him. 

“You’re probably right.” The Sheriff responds sadly.

“Now what?” McCall asks. 

“Let’s take him back to my place. I have a room he won’t be able to escape from.” I tell them. 

The Sheriff picks up Stiles and carries him back to his cruiser. 

We all agree on meeting back at my apartment. 

Once we arrive, Allison is already waiting for us, and so is the pack. 

Derek looks upset. 

“Derek..” I begin but he growls at me. “Look, he was going to attack Melissa, he had already hurt his own father.” 

He moves away from me, and walks together with the Sheriff. 

“I already know how to cure him.” Scott says looking down at Stiles. 

“How?” I ask. 

“You’ll see.” 

The Sheriff places him on the bed and steps away. 

“It won’t kill him, will it?” The sheriff asks. 

“No, it won’t.” Scott tells him. 

Derek goes and places himself beside Stiles, lifting him up slowly. 

“I hope this works.” Allison says quietly and holds my arm. 

The next thing I see is Scott shift into his Alpha form and pierce Stiles neck with his claws. 

His eyes glow bright red and Stiles screams. 

Derek tightens his grip on him. 

I can see Scotts veins turn black. And his eyes turn back to yellow instead of red. 

He lets go of Stiles, who is still screaming. 

We then see a dark shadow emerge from him. And Stiles falls back onto Derek. 

“This isn’t over yet.” The shadow tells us. 

“Yes it is.” Peter smirks and throws something at it. I’m not sure what it is. 

The shadow makes a shrieking sound. 

“Shoot it Chris, now!” Peter tells me. 

I aim and shoot. 

The shadow makes a gurgling sound and then it vanishes, leaving behind a dark cloak. 

“Is it over?” I ask. 

“Yes, it is.” Peter tells me and carefully picks up the cloak. “I’m going to go burn this.” 

Scott POV: 

Stiles was still unconscious. It had been several hours now, and he still hadn’t woken up. We had called Dr. Deaton to check him. 

“Is this normal?” I ask Deaton. 

“Yes. His body has to heal. He has been through so much. We shall see his color start coming back to normal.” He looks at me. “How are you?” 

“A bit drained, but I’m fine.” 

“What you did for Stiles, that took courage.” 

“He’s my brother, I know he would have done the same for me.” 

Derek is sitting next to Stiles on the bed. 

“Scott, thank you, so much.” The Sheriff tells me. 

Stiles begins to move and groan. 

“Sourwolf? What happened?” He says and rubs the back of his neck. 

We all smile. 

“Dad? Scott? What am I doing in Argents home?” He says looking around. 

“It’s alright now, son.” the Sheriff goes and hugs him. 

We all join in hugging him. 

“I’m just glad you’re back.” I tell him. 

“I’m back? Where was I?” He asks confused. 

“You don’t remember?” Derek asks him. 

“Not really. I mean, it’s a bit hazy. I remember… Deaton? Where’s Dr. Deaton?” 

“I’m right here Stiles.” Deaton tells him walking toward him. 

“I’m sorry man.. I remember hurting you.” 

“It’s alright now Stiles. Part of you was always there, trying to help.” 

“And Kira…” He looks down. 

“It wasn’t you, Stiles.” Derek tells him and pulls him close. 

“We all know it wasn’t you.” Isaac tells him. 

(One year later) 

Things seemed to go back to normal. Beacon Hills was still a beacon for supernatural creatures, but for now, we had it under control. 

With the Argents working with us, instead of against us, we could keep things in order. 

“You know, next time you decide to show up, I hope it’s not to try to ruin someone’s job.” I tell my father. 

After everything that had happened, Chris, my mother and Sheriff Stilinski had explained the whole werewolves thing.

“Next time? So, I’m okay to come and visit you?” he asks. 

“Sure, dad.” 

We hug briefly and he walks out into the porch. 

“Take care of yourself, Rafael.” My mom tells him. 

“You watch over your mother.” He tells me smiling. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He walks out into the driveway and gets into his car. 

“Dinner?” My mom asks. 

“Actually, I have to go over to the Hale house. We’re renovating it. It’ll become the pack house now.” 

“Don’t stay out to late.” She tells me smiling. 

“Why don’t you call the Sheriff. I’m sure Stiles is with Derek.” 

“Scott..” 

“Mom, it’s okay.” 

“Maybe I will call him.” She says and goes into the house. 

I drive my bike toward the Hale house. 

I can see Derek, Peter and Isaac up on the roof. Jackson and Stiles are on the porch. 

“Hey, Scottie.” Stiles says as I walk toward them. 

“How’s it going?” 

“Well, if Stiles would stop messing around, we would’ve already been finished.” Jackson tells me and throws some paint to Stiles. 

“Hey!” Stiles says and jumps on him. 

“Jackson! Stiles! Don’t start again!” Peter yells from the roof. 

“It’s Stiles!” Jackson yells back laughing. Stiles is still hanging from his neck. 

“Stiles! Behave!” Derek yells. 

“Sorry, sour wolf!” Stiles answers and un-clings himself from Jackson. 

I can’t stop from laughing. 

“You guys!” Cora comes out. 

“What? We’re almost done.” Jackson tells her. 

“That’s what you said an hour ago!” She tells him but she’s smiling. “Hey, Scott.” 

“Need help?” 

“Maybe in keeping these two from playing around.” She laughs. 

“Will do my best.” 

“Is the food almost here?” Isaac says from the roof. 

“Allison is bringing it.” Cora answers. 

Lydia comes out with a tray of glasses filled with lemonade. 

“Come get your drinks.” She says and Derek, Isaac and Peter jump off the roof. “Show off’s.” Lydia smirks.  
Allison arrives and begins taking the pizza boxes out. 

Isaac and myself go and help her. 

“Not done yet?” She smirks at Stiles and Jackson. 

“Hey, this guy thinks he’s better than me just because he’s a wolf. Not my fault I have to prove him wrong.” Stiles says. 

“By painting my clothes?” Jackson tells him. 

“I never said how.” 

We all laugh and go into the house. 

“When is the new furniture coming?” I ask Derek. 

“In a couple of days.” 

“This place is starting to look more and more like a home.” Peter adds. 

“It sure is.” Stiles answers and wraps an arm around Derek. 

“Our pack home.” Derek tells him and gives him a kiss. 

“Eww, gross. Watching your parents have a PDA moment! Not while eating, please!” Isaac says and we all laugh. 

Graduation would be in a couple of months, and for now, we were all okay, we were all happy. 

“Are you alright?” Isaac asks and sits next to me. 

“Yes. Couldn’t be better.” 

“Good.” He takes my hand in his and entwines our fingers. Then smiles. “I’m happy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the ending?ツ Thanks again for reading. I'll be working on a new story soon.  
> Have a great day!♥


End file.
